My Best Friend's Boyfriend
by SaVvYsWeEt
Summary: This is the story about how I got my best friend's boyfriend. And please note this is nothing I am proud of. I am just in love with him. I am fucking my best friend's boyfriend. Warning: implied sexually activities, Homosexuality, Cigarette smoking, Weed smoking, and lots of Alcohol drinking. YAOI! NARUTO -seme x SASUKE-uke !
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx formally Seductive666Yaoi666Lover666****. I am still trying to rewrite my other story but I figured I work on this for now. Please let me know what you think at the end of the chapter, wither I should continue this or not. It's just an idea I had running around in my head.**_

_**i do not own anyone, just the the idea it's self**_

_**Just so you know. Unless i say otherwise this will mostly be in Sasuke's POV.**_

_**Anyways I don't own anything but the idea of this twisted story. I wish I owned Naruto because if I did. Well... you could buy it on x rated DVDs lol! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_****MY STORY WAS DELETED, SO I AM REPOSTING ALL THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE BUT PLEASE FOLLOW MY STORY AGAIN- AS OF JUNE 1ST 2012****_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

This is the story about how I got my best friend's boyfriend. And please note this is nothing I am proud of. I am just in love with him. The first time we met was in the mall, When my best friend introduced us. and how this whole thing happened between the two of us. And everything in between.

I know it was wrong but I couldnt help my self, but am I really to blame. She brought him around me knowing full well that I was gay. Ok so let me just explain what I am talking about. I am fucking my best friend's boyfriend. It started almost a year ago when he and I first met.

-_Flashback_-

I was going to the mall because my best friend Hinata Hyuuga wanted me to help her pick out a new pair of shoes. Why women always have to shop with a friend I will never understand. But that is what I get for being friends with someone who has lots of money to shop. Not that I don't also have money but I don't go dragging her shopping... never mind I just did it the other day.

She text me and told me she was at Shoe Heaven. The name lies alittle. Yes there are a lot of shoes there but it isn't just shoes. It's purses and hats and jewelry. But this is a store that is not for the 8.50 an hour person. This store mainly caters to celebrates and people with a lot of money. Which Hinata's uncle and father both were., They are famous for Hyuuga inc. Which is partners to Uchiha inc. Which is my family's business. That's how she and I met.

We have basically been attached at the hip ever since. We would sleep over each other's house. Of course for the first few months she lied and said she was sleeping over a female friend's house but then when her parents caught me and her hot older cousin fooling around the cat was outta the bag.

When I walked in I noticed the cashier smile at me. I cant remember his name at the moment but he is pale with silver hair and dark eyes behind rounded glasses. He was dressed in a black button up shirt and dark blue jeans. He knew why I was here and he pointed to the size six aisle. The first thing I notice walking in is Hinata walking up and down the aisle in cute blue pumps and a blonde guy checking her out.

"Sasuke-Kun" she ran over to me. "Hi, there's someone I want you to met" She dragged me over to the blonde male and my eyes widened. He was like a god. He was so beautiful. With his golden hair and amazing blue eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans that were riding low on his tan hips. I could see alittle peak of the skin regardless of the orange leather jacket with the hints of red on the sleeves, a black v-neck shirt underneath showing creamy tan skin and prominent collar bones that I want to suck on and orange sneakers "Naruto this is my best friend Sasuke" a smile spread across his pink lips and I was greeted my bright white teeth. I felt my heart jump a beat at that smile.

"Hi Sasuke as she said I'm Uzumaki Naruto" a ran hand was extended to me and I was almost to quick to reach out and grab the hand but I calmed down, slowly extending my hand to hold his.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I said with a flirtatious smirk on my face, which cause him to stiffen his grip alittle. "So how long have you known Hinata?"

"Well I know her friend Kiba, but we just became friends not too long ago. But we only have been dating for a month" My heart stopped and my fist tightened. "Ouch. Damn Teme" Naruto hissed

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" Hinata asked me. They were both looking at me. One with a look of confusion the other looking alittle disappointed.

"Yeah I'm just alittle surprised you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. My bad dobe." I turned to Hinata as she walked into the aisle of the shoe store.

"Well I didn't tell you because I know we said we wouldn't be looking for boyfriends until after college." I suddenly crashed into something orange and fall onto the floor. "Are you guys ok?"

"You're gay?" my heart started racing. Oh no that would be my luck he's homophobic! Please let him hurry and beat me up. I nodded slowly waiting for him to push me away and tell Hinata he doesn't want to be around a fag. "Wow it's amazing that you are so young yet in touch with who you are" What!

"W-what!" I half yelled. He smiled at me and I lifted off of him extending my hand to him which he tool with a wider smile

"Oh yeah I wish I could have decided. I'm bisexual myself, but you know I would rather just know if I am more attracted to men or women. Maybe we could talk?" I was in shock.

"Yeah. We could definitely do that" I said and we were good boys helping Hinata pick some stuff out that she needed for a family wedding.

_End Flashback_

* * *

**_Well that's the end of the first Chapter. Let me know if I should continue the story or if i have to change something. Thanks!_**

**_SS_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again. Thank you for all the positive feed back on the last chapter!**_

_**Just so you know. Unless i say otherwise this will mostly be in **_**Sasuke's POV.**

_**Anyway I don't own anything but the idea of this twisted story. I wish I owned Naruto because if I did. Well,... you could buy it on x rated DVDs lol!**_

_****__**Thank you so much for all the reviews on chapter 1. if anyone knows or is a beta please let me know. I need one. So anyways onto chapter 2!**_

_****MY STORY WAS DELETED, SO I AM REPOSTING ALL THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS DAILY! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE BUT PLEASE FOLLOW MY STORY AGAIN- AS OF JUNE 1ST 2012****_

_****__**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Hinata and Naruto have now been dating for 6 months. Hinata has never seemed happier, Which makes me depressed because I want to be happy to. I feel like a third wheel. Naruto and I have become closer while him and Hinata have become closer aswell. I have been around them alot. He always wants me around. He always says "the more the merrier", Not that I really have anything better to do considering he has kidnapped my best friend.

Naruto decided that we should hang out. Just the two of us. Which I don't mind, but being alone with him. Makes me think that there is a chance for us. Now don't get me wrong i'm very smart. In high school I had a 4.0. But as sad as it is to admit but after 5 months my knees still get weak around Uzumaki Naruto.

He text me the other night asking me what I was doing on friday night to see if we could start planning something to do for Hinata's birthday. And I am honestly surprised that he even wants me around as much as I am already around, but he expressed extensively that it needs to be the three of us. He doesn't want to be one of those boyfriends that make there girlfriends abandon there friends. He always manages to make me like him more and more because he always seems more and more like the perfect boyfriend.

"So you know that Hinata's birthday is coming up. What are we doing for it?" I asked as we stopped by the liquor store. I don't really drink that much. I had a bad experience when I go into my older brother's stash and puked everywhere. So I was scared to touch the stuff again but I really don't want him to think I'm a baby. If he thinks I am a baby what are the chances that he would ever want to chill with me one on one again... really slim!

"Pick your poison Mr. Uchiha ?" he asked me avoiding my question. Naruto seemed deep in thought. His eyes are alittle glazed over. And he biting into his lower lip with his slightly sharp white teeth. Oh how I wish he was sucking and biting on my lower lip right now.

"I don't really know alcohol like that so I guess you can decide for me." I said looking down at my feet waiting for his unpalatable expression. I heard a chuckle from behind me and turned to be faced with that orange leather jacket again. I felt arms wrap themselves around me. "Naruto" I whispered fighting the will to want to wrap my arms around him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

"You are the cutest. Do you know that?" He pulled away with a wide smile. "We'll get some vodka and put it in some juice. Is orange ok?" he said grabbing the vodka form the shelve next to me. And squeezing it lightly underneath his arm. I watched his muscles flex wrapping the orange jacket tightly around each muscle. Making me slightly light headed.

We walked over to the register. An elderly man rung us up. The whole time my heart is still rapidly beating against my chest. Beating so loud I can hardly hear the man say the price of the liquor. Or when Naruto paid wishing the guy a nice evening. I only registered that we were in his car and he was about to take off because he gently grazed my shoulder. "What?"

"I said put your seatbelt on" a hot flush passed my face. "Do you need help?" he chuckled and reached for my seatbelt. I knew if he got any closer to me I would do something that I would regret and something Hinata would surely find out about. Ooh but he smells so delicious. He smells like a man. Not like sweets or flowers but he smells like he works hard and that in itself is a sweet delicious smell.

He has one hand on the door of the passenger seat. The other reaching for the seatbelt. I felt like I was going to die. Please whoever would torture me like this just let me die from the heart attack that I am having. I know Naruto can hear my erratic heartbeat. I can't stand being this close to him, but I never want to move away. I never want to stop smelling him. This hot musky smell. He grabbed the seatbelt and stretched it tight over my chest, it felt like his hand lingered there for a while but I know it was my imagination. "D-dobe" I whispered barely able to breathe.

My whisper however fell on deaf ears as he smiled and pulled out of the parking lot. "So I was thinking we could go to my house and talk. Maybe order some food." I couldn't believe this. This was a trick. I just nodded but that was stupid because I know he has his eyes on the road. "I mean I'm not being too weird in asking this right I mean you did say I could talk to you about your sexuality, did you not?" Oh that's what he wanted to talk about.

"That's fine dobe but let me buy the food. You are treating me like a date and I refuse to be wined and dined if i'm not getting a goodnight kiss" Why am I being so forward! I said shyly. My reward from him was a loud laugh. I love his laughter. I love everything about him. Uzumaki Naruto is just a god, and pure perfection. I think i'm in love!

* * *

_**Hi there!  
Did you enjoy the chapter? Or did you hate it? Feel free to let me know below.  
**__**Just so you know i try to put a new chapter up every Saturday, So i hope to see you then!  
S.S**_

_***If you have already read the original BFB, please tune in next Saturday, June 9th 2012. I will have the new chapter up, Thanks for understanding***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again. **_

_**Thank you for all the positive feed back on the last chapter! **__**I just want you to know I love witting this story, and I love you all. :)**_

_**Unless i say otherwise this will mostly be in **_**Sasuke's POV.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this twisted story. I wish I owned Naruto because if I did. Well,... you could buy it on x rated DVDs lol!**_

_****MY STORY WAS DELETED, SO I AM JUST REPOSTING ALL THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS DAILY(NOTHING HAS CHANGED)! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE BUT PLEASE FOLLOW MY STORY AGAIN- AS OF JUNE 1ST 2012****_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**(Original A.N. posted) Hello my lovelies thank you so much for reading my last two chapters here is chapter 3. just to warn you, there will be alcohol drinking and weed smoking. Happy 4.20!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After drinking 3 cups of vodka and orange juice and 2 pieces of extra saucy pizza. my head was spinning in a good way. I hadn't felt this nice when i was drinking Itachi's alcohol. But then again i did chug the entire bottle of brown liquor. i didn't really have too much control of his thoughts words or actions as tipsy as he was.

My mind was going a mile a minute. Thoughts wondering to how amazing Naruto would look above me. He couldnt wait to see that. Hard tan muscles glistening with a thin layer of sweat as his body rocks forward and back, bring an insane amount of pleasure. Rose colored lips are tugged between white teeth in deep concentration.

Naruto, looked in no better condition. he has had two cups of vodka and orange juice. While he had two shots of straight vodka and 3 pieces of pizza. His eyes are glossy. His hair is mused up, cheeks are flushed. Head leaned again the back of his couch, exposing his long tan neck. His adam's apple bobbing. "So what are you going to do for Hinata's birthday?"

I was shocked by his question. He is Hinata's boyfriend shouldn't he be taking over Hinata's whole day. "I didn't think I was seeing her. I though you would be spending the whole day with her?" he turned his head to me slowly and scanned my face.

"Sasuke lets be serious." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. I couldn't see the content of the bag but I could smell a strong herbal smell. "You are Hinata's best friend. I'll never take your place. Not even for a second. So you have nothing to worry about. Besides I would really enjoy the three of us hanging out for her birthday. Regardless of all the time you spend with Hinata and I spend with her. That doesn't mean there isn't a side of one another that the third person hasn't gotten to see. I bet she's never seen you drunk?" While he is talking my eyes drift to what he is doing. He is rolling, What I now figured is weed, into a cigar paper. My mouth slightly waters as a thick pink tongue licks the paper. I can't stop watching. But what i'm really doing is wondering how that tongue would feel in my mouth, dancing with my own. Also how amazing it would feel on my *****ahem* lower body. "Sasuke, You ok?"

I snapped out of my imagination and stared into the blue eyes I was thinking about. I hope there isn't a blush on my face. "W-what?"

"Are you really that drunk? Or did you have your mind on something?" He extended his hand out to me, handing me the joint.

I took that and the lighter out of his hands and quickly lite it, taking a deep inhale. Probably wasn't the smartest thing ever. I started coughing up a storm. And of course when I am on the verge of dying I hear the angels singing... Wait that is Naruto laughing. "What *cough* is so *cough* funny! Dobe?"

"You're going to be high as a kite of that one hit!" I handed him the joint and placed his lighter on the table. He got up and went into a back room. I slowly started to notice that everything around me started to slow down. I started to feel at easy. I laid my head back against the couch and closed my eyes letting the sensation sink in. My body felt so light but my eyelids heavy. I don't want to move. "Sasuke" There goes that teasing angel again. Wait that sounds really close. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed his face hovering over mine.

"H-how long have you been there?" I felt embarrassed I hadn't wanted him to see me so effect by the weed so quickly. Wow he looks beautiful right now. The smoke slowly curling around his lip. Blue eyes glazed over.

"I just went to get the ash tray from my room. Do you want another hit?" He asked me with a small smirk on his face. I felt daring, there is something I always wanted to try. I say it on my brother's computer. It was a picture of him and one of his gay friends smoking.

"Yeah. But can I try something?" Naruto nodded he seemed to be figuring out what I wanted to do. Now I know Naruto has seemed like a perfect god in all this but I think he maybe alittle blonde. For lack of a better word. "Dobe give me a shottie."

"R-really?" There was a hint of nervousness in Naruto's voice. Wow that's the first time I heard him stutter or sound nervous. I shrugged. Why not I mean he and I are friends and as much as I would want to pull him just that extra inch or two when he blows the smoke into my mouth... He's my best friend's boyfriend I shouldn't over step that boundary. But oh how do I want to. "Okay get ready." He whispered.

He pulled the joint between his thumb and index finger and pulled hard at it. I watched the red cherry burning down. I could see the slightly dark cloud of smoke surfacing from the red flame. His cheeks hallowed out. He quickly grabbed my cheeks with his other hand and pressed into the hallows of my cheeks to make me pucker. He leaned in to where our noses were touching. He blew the smoke directly into my mouth and I knew I should inhale until I couldnt anymore.

I tried to hold off for as long as I could but I finally broke out into a coughing fit that led to the thick smoke clouding the room and getting into Naruto's face. "Sorry." I whispered in between coughs.

"It's cool. Wow is this really the first time you've smoked?" I nodded "You take it like a champ." Naruto said with a smirk. I know he was just saying that to make me feel better. "You know for a second there I thought you were going to kiss me." he said in a low whisper but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"Haha. Me kiss you? That's funny, dobe!" I said sadly but I tried to make it sound like a joke to him. Even though saying those words out loud broke my heart. I reached for the bottle of vodka and took a shot. My face twisting in what i'm sure was a look between discomfort and disgust.

"So Sasuke do you just want to stay here tonight? I think I am too high and drunk to take you home right now." I looked up at him and noticed he finished the joint and was starting to smoke a cigarette.

"Yeah. Let me just text my brother and let him know where I am and that I am staying the night. I'll need to borrow some clothes to sleep in as well."I said lowly. I walked up behind him, brushing his cheek with my own. I then grabbed his left wrist and pulled it closer to me. And pressed my lips to the two fingers holding firmly on to the cigarette and took a drag before walking off and finding my way to the bathroom. I have to pee.

* * *

_**Hi there!  
**__**Did you enjoy the chapter? Or did you hate it? Feel free to let me know below.  
Just so you know i try to put a new chapter up every Saturday, So i hope to see you then!**_

_***If you have already read the original BFB, please tune in next Saturday, June 9th 2012. I will have the new chapter up, Thanks for understanding***_

_**(Original A.N.) I wish I had balls like that lol! Idk if i'm going to go into Naru's pov with this next chapter or if I am going to just stay with Sasuke for a while. I'm in the process of rewriting chapter 4 because how I ended this chapter was not what I had originally planned. So my whole story has to changed, for the better. See you soon!**_

_**SS**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again. Thank you for all the positive feed back on the last chapter!**_

_**I just want you to know I love witting this story, and I love you all. :)**_

_**Unless i say otherwise this will mostly be in ****Sasuke's POV.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this twisted story. I wish I owned Naruto because if I did. Well,... you could buy it on x rated DVDs lol!**_

_****MY STORY WAS DELETED, SO I AM JUST REPOSTING ALL THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS DAILY(NOTHING HAS CHANGED)! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE BUT PLEASE FOLLOW MY STORY AGAIN- AS OF JUNE 1ST 2012****_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**(original A.N) **__**Apparently there was some confusion in my last chapter. I've said before that it is written in Sasuke's p.o.v But when I had first wrote chapter 3 I wrote it in 3rd person so I'm sorry if I didn't take any of the errors out. Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

**____****This chapter was beta'd by Acacia Malora**

**~THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE! PLEASE GO TO IT. IT WILL HELP ME WITH A FUTURE CHAPTER THANK YOU!~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I feel like an idiot for what I did the other night. Granted Naruto hasn't said anything to me about it. I blatantly flirted with my best friend's boyfriend. But hey it could be worse right. I could have actually kissed him when I had wanted to. I was after all high and drunker than I have ever been in my life.

I think I need something to distract me from Naruto. Maybe Hinata and her friends have an idea. So I'm actually with them today. We are eating in a Tai Restaurant. Now let me properly introduce everyone.

Well first we have Sakura Haruno, Originally a blonde but now has faded red hair that is a light pink. Her favorite color varies from pink to red. She is pale with green eyes. She is bisexual her current girlfriend is Ino Yamanaka, who is also bisexual. She is slightly tan with heavily lined blue eyes and bleached out blond hair. Her favorite color is purple. They have been together for almost a year.

Next we have Tenten. She is lightly tanned with light brown eyes and dark brown hair. She is actually Neji's best friend. But I don't believe she knows I've been with Neji. She is very athletic and trains with Neji in martial arts so you know she can kick some serious ass.

Next is of course Neji Hyuuga. I don't believe I should have to explain or describe him. But I will. Now his looks are similar to that of his younger cousin Hinata with dark brown hair and beautiful lilac eyes. Neji's hair is more brown where as Hinata's is more black, but that's not important. Anyways as far as I can recall Neji isn't dating anyone.

"S-sasuke Neji is talking to you." I looked up and noticed the whole table was staring at me.

"Sorry I must have zoned out. My mind is on other things as of lately," I said in a low tone but loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

I noticed that Neji was looking at me strange. Not like I was crazy but more so like he felt bad for me. Maybe he knew what I was thinking, which wouldn't surprise me. He was always great at being able to read me. "You seem stressed, are your thoughts related to your current situation?"

"Ok so Sasuke you brought us out here to talk about your problem. I hope it's okay that Neji came along. He's my ride home. And beside I figured since you guys are friends that you wouldn't mind discussing this with him around." Hinata said rubbing my arm.

There is a reason her cousin and I don't talk but she doesn't think it's awkward being around him… Well it is. As much as I care for Naruto, I still have some feelings of lust for Neji. So it isn't too safe for me to be around him.

"It's not a problem" I lied through my teeth, of course "I'm just a little frustrated it isn't anything serious maybe I just need a boyfriend." I noticed that Sakura and Ino squeaked a little in excitement. Did I forget to mention that they are huge fans of yaoi (or gay romance)?

"So you want us to find you a boyfriend?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah kind of… I mean I know that is asking a lot of you and you could be spending your time doing something else but… I am a little desperate. Either that or someone to just you know be around." My friends are not stupid, they know I am basically asking them to find me some ass. Or in my case some cock.

Sakura was the first to answer. "Omg I have like the perfect person for you. Let me just call his sister and see if he is seeing anyone. You'll love him with his green eyes, red hair, and amazing body… He's great!" She started typing away on her pink cellphone.

"Oh! Are you talking about Gaara?" Ino suddenly said. "He's so cute!" she suddenly turned to Tenten and started talking about Gaara and his older brother Kankuro.

"I may know someone Sasuke-kun. His name is Haku. He's really sweet!" Hinata said from the right side of me. My phone suddenly went off. I was receiving a text. It was from Naruto. Great he's like the last person I want to talk to. I have been trying to avoid him since last week.

The text read: "Yo stranger. Where u been?" I quickly answered back that I had been busy. When I finally looked up at the table I noticed Neji was watching me again. Under that hard gaze from those lilac eyes I couldn't help but blush. "Thanks everyone… Really! I appreciate this! Now let's eat our food before it gets ice cold," a small smile appearing on my lips as the words left my mouth.

After that we all were eating, making light conversation about our jobs and stuff, and drink a little (but not enough to get us drunk- drinkings bad). After everything was eaten and everyone was feeling nice and relaxed we decided to head out. I was putting on my black coat when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see those lavender eyes that had been staring at me all day.

"Oh hi Neji-kun" He didn't look too happy with me. He looked at me once and walked into the bathroom. Knowing how Neji is I assumed that he wanted to talk to me alone. So I followed him. I was suddenly smacked hard against a bathroom wall. I was extremely nervous… was he going to beat me up? My mind was running a mile a minute with different ideas of what was to come. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact.

I suddenly felt lips on mine. This was a little shocking to me considering we had a fall out so long ago. We have barely even talked since then. He bites my lip, I'm assuming to get me to open my mouth, which I did and he slipped his tongue inside. I couldn't help but moan and wrap my arms around his neck.

Can you even blame me? It's been at least a year since I have gotten any type of action. And there is a hot ass man kissing the life outta me. I'll probably regret this later but… I doubt it. His arms came and cupped my ass, making me jump into the air. Wrapping my legs around his waist felt amazing. I couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to feel another man's hard cock under my ass. Wanting to penetrate me.

He whispered something and pulled away from me. "W-what?" my mind was fuzzy. I can't believe he just stopped like that. He can't do that to me. I'm going to kill him!

"It's Neji-Sama. And I will be your release." If I hadn't already been hard… I would be now. "Now come on Hinata is waiting." He walked out of the bathroom like it was nothing. I followed suit. Now I am very confused. What am I going to do?

We walked into Neji's silver car and drove to the Hyuuga resident. I just can't help but have my mind flooded with everything that just happened with Neji and possibly this 'Gaara' that Haruno wants to set me up with.

* * *

_**Hi there! **_

_**Did you enjoy the chapter? Or did you hate it? Feel free to let me know below. **_

_**Just so you know i try to put a new chapter up every Saturday, So i hope to see you then! **_

_**S.S**_

_***If you have already read the original BFB, please tune in next Saturday, June 9th 2012. I will have the new chapter up, Thanks for understanding***_

_**(Original A.N.) Does this chapter feel short to anyone else? So I may not be posting the next chapter til next Saturday, since I have been going to class. I love you for reading.**_

_**S.S**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again. Thank you for all the positive feedback on the last chapter!**_  
_**  
I just want you to know I love witting this story, and I love you all. :)**_  
_**  
Unless i say otherwise this will mostly be in Sasuke's POV.**_  
_**  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this twisted story. I wish I owned Naruto because if I did. Well,... you could buy it on x rated DVDs lol!**_

_** **MY STORY WAS DELETED, SO I AM JUST REPOSTING ALL THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS DAILY(NOTHING HAS CHANGED)! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE BUT PLEASE FOLLOW MY STORY AGAIN- AS OF JUNE 1ST 2012****_

_**Enjoy!**_

_****__(Orginial A_/N) Hello Everyone! Thank you for coming back for chapter 5!

_**This chapter was beta'd by Acacia Malora **_

_**Happy cinco de mayo 2012  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I picked up my clothes from the floor as I made my way into the bathroom. "Where are you going pet?" I turned around to look at the beautiful man that was just fucking me into the wall.

Neji Hyuuga was laying on the bed his hair messed up slightly. Light blue satin sheets the only thing covering him up and not even well with a lit cigarette between his lips. Him smoking was by far the sexiest thing I have seen in a very long time. But I don't understand why he started up again.

"Oh I have to go meet a friend at the mall to discuss a present for Hinata," I said trying to avoid crawling back into bed with him.

"Would you like my company today? I could probably help you pick something out for Hinata if you wish." I feel bad for what I have to say because Neji really seems to enjoy spending time with me. And who wouldn't want to be eye candy to this beautiful man.

"No i, I think I can handle it but thank you Neji I really appreciate the offer. I said before walking into the bathroom. I feel more at ease being with Neji now that he is in his own apartment but I'm trying not to get too attached to him, in case something happens again like last time. But, last night, well actually the last two nights have been amazing even though he knows there are no strings attached in this relationship he is still treating me like his boyfriend or something, which i must admit I am really starting to like.

We go out to dinner and to the movies; he cooks for me every night, which I love. But my heart is still set on Naruto and tonight I am supposed to be meeting with Gaara Subako. We've been texting for days now and I'm very excited to meet him in person. We are supposed to be going out for lunch and he is also supposed to be helping me pick out a present for Hinata. Which is why I had to turn down Neji's invitation.

Even though we aren't in a relationship I don't believe he was too happy when the girls were trying to hook me up with other people. My ass must be something else. Well I know it looks amazing but it must be something amazing to fuck too. Ha-ha! I hope I don't sound too cocky cause that isn't how I want to come across.

So anyways now I need to jump in the shower to leave. The only lucky thing is I brought a weekend bag, even though Neji offered to lend me his clothing I would prefer to wear my own because he has broader shoulders than I do. Those yummy delicious arms. Anyways let me not get hard while I am in here.

I grab my toothbrush and body wash out of my bag and hop into the shower turning it on warm to relax my sore muscles from the night before. "Sasuke, do you want any breakfast before you go?" I hear Neji yell from the door.

"That would be nice thank you," I yell back before closing the curtain and begin to scrub myself. Now I know you are wondering when the last time I talked to the dobe was. Well he called me last night but I was kind of in an awkward situation when my phone rang. I should probably call him back soon. Maybe on my way to the mall I will call him back. Boy is that going to be uncomfortable trying to explain what I was doing last night.

Once I am out of the shower I pull out my hair products from the bag and begin to style my hair. I miss hanging out to with Naruto but every time I'm around him I get sad. I can't stand that he isn't mine. But I don't think I should really feel that way. Only because he isn't mine and probably will never be mine for that matter, which saddens me even more. I know his and Hinata's 7-month anniversary is coming up and I'm honestly trying to avoid both of them right now. I'm happy that my best friend is happy… I really am. I just wish it was with somebody else who wasn't the man I was in love with.

"Sasuke the food's ready," I hear Neji yell as I open the door of the bathroom. I make sure I didn't leave anything especially since I don't think I will be coming back here tonight. When I walked in I noticed Neji was in just sweatpants and his back was facing me, he was cleaning the rest of the pans before eating. Neji was always a neat freak like that. I walk behind him and hug him.

"Thank you. I hope you aren't too mad about me leaving you," I whispered in his ear. At this Neji turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist his fingers gracing my abused ass. His fingers caressing my crack, slowly inching inward.

"Nonsense, I know you need to go pick out a present for your best friend so take your time. I'll see you this Saturday. Remember you made me promise to take you out to that new club on the east side." I had completely forgotten about that. Wow I'm glad he has such a sexy mind. Sexy mind? My goodness my brain lives is in the gutter. "Now come on we should eat this food before it gets cold." I loved when Neji talks its like melted butter.

We actually ate in a pretty comfortable silence. After I was done eating I kissed him goodbye and walked to my black car. Now might be the best time to call Naruto about why he called me last night. I quickly dial his number.

"Hey teme, you decided to call me back?"

"Yeah," I said quickly shifting the phone around and playing with the buttons in my car so that my phone conversation was on the speakers. "Did you need something dobe?"

"Well it's just that we haven't seen each other in a while. We've barley hung out since the other day." He said sounding like he may have had his hands full.

"Are you busy? I can call you back later?" I loved talking to Naruto but I was trying to avoid the awkwardness because of what happened.

"Do you think we can hang out on Saturday?" He asked me. He sounded like he was asking the prettiest girl in school out… Nervous? But why?

"Yeah I mean I guess I can do that dobe. Tomorrow I'll be at your house at 3. Ok?" Naruto said yes and then we hung up. Now time to get to the mall.

I'm sitting in the food court drinking lemonade. I looked up and see bright red hair on a pale body. That must be Gaara. I wonder if his hair is actually natural or if it is dyed to look that way. Hopefully I will find out. He's a beautiful little red head with green eyes. He has a small body so I don't know if he is uke or seme. But I am almost certain my friends would not introduce me to a uke know I am an uke.

"Hi, you must be Sasuke." His hand was suddenly extended to me. I hadn't notice how close he was. I really need to get out of my head every once in a while. (You guys are getting me in trouble) "You are definitely hotter than my sister described you.

"Yes. So you must be Gaara." He nodded and I took his hand with a flirtatious smile. I'll have to see if he is actually a seme or a uke. "So Gaara I know this is a really bad idea for a date but I need to buy Hinata a present for her birthday and was wondering if you wanted to help me."

"Don't you need clothing for this event that you are attending?" He asked me as we walked into a jewelry store.

"Yeah I guess I would, wouldn't I?" I said while staring at our linked hands.

"We'll go clothes shopping once we pick out Hinata's gift." He said in a husky voice and squeezed my hand.

After 3 stores and finally settling on a beautiful diamond hairpin set. Gaara and I went into a nice little clothing store that I was a fan of and he helped me pick out some clothes to try on. Every time I would come out I would notice he was clenching Hinata's bag very hard. I guess I must look good. 5 outfits in and when I come out he walks up to me. "So Gaara-kun is this better?"

I was wearing the tightest white pants in the store and a silk navy blue button up. He cradles my face in his hand and groans before kissing my ear and whispering, "So sexy I could rip these pants off of you and fuck you until you see stars." I gripped his arm hard to try to keep my balance. Damn. He's going to make me wet these pants.

"Then lets go back to your apartment so you can see me out of my pants," I said sounding like a wanton slut. I ran back in the dressing room, quickly undressed from the clothing I was trying on and put my clothes back on.

I went to the register and hurriedly purchased the white pants and blue shirt. Once that was done we ran to my car and we sped of to Gaara's house. Luckily Gaara lived close by.

* * *

_**Hi there!**_

_** Did you enjoy the chapter? Or did you hate it? Feel free to let me know below.**_

_** Just so you know i try to put a new chapter up every Saturday, So i hope to see you then!**_

_** S.S**_

_***If you have already read the original BFB, please tune in next Saturday, June 9th 2012. I will have the new chapter up, Thanks for understanding*  
**__**  
(Original A/N) I know you will hate me and I know I had many good chances to write lemon(s) but I promise I will have a lemon. If you want me to write a lemon with Gaara or Neji please let me know. Thanks for reading!I know you will hate me and I know I had many good chances to write lemon(s) but I promise I will have a lemon. If you want me to write a lemon with Gaara or Neji please let me know. Thanks for reading. See you next week!**_

_**S.S**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again. Thank you for all the positive feedback on the last chapter!**_  
_**  
I just want you to know I love witting this story, and I love you all. :)**_  
_**  
Unless i say otherwise this will mostly be in Sasuke's POV.**_  
_**  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this twisted story. I wish I owned Naruto because if I did. Well,... you could buy it on x rated DVDs lol!**_

_****MY STORY WAS DELETED, SO I AM JUST REPOSTING ALL THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS DAILY(NOTHING HAS CHANGED)! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE BUT PLEASE FOLLOW MY STORY AGAIN- AS OF JUNE 1ST 2012****_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**(Original A/N) **_

_****__A_/N) _**Hi everyone this is chapter 6. This chapter will be unbeta'd. I will repost the beta'd version soon. **__**I had some mixed reviews on chapter 5 but I think this will make it all better. Enjoy!**_

_**REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Gaara was on top of me. Our shirts were off and my arms were wrapped around his neck. I was enjoying myself but I am starting to feel like a slut. Do I really want to come off that way? What would the dobe think of me? Do I care if he thinks I'm a gay whore? Yes just a bit. But this is helping me not think of the dobe too much.

But what about Gaara? I enjoy being with this man... I really do. It's now just a matter of do I really want to be with too many men and have too much on my plate. I already am starting to think that Neji is gaining feelings for me again. And that scares me a little because I don't want to break his heart.

Gaara was sucking on my neck and it felt amazing. Almost beyond amazing to the point where I don't want this to stop. I know he's going to leave a mark that I may or may not have to explain to Neji. I could always just cover it up. It is also cold enough to start wearing turtlenecks. Wait my mind is supposed to be set on Naruto. I have to stop Gaara and at least tell him, what is going on.

"W-Wait" I whispered out as his biting of my neck become more enjoyable.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me. His face looked stone but his eyes held some concern for my needs.

"I'm kind of into someone right now and I don't really want to jump into anything with you without letting you know first." I wasn't looking into his beautiful eyes anymore. I couldn't. I felt like he was going to be too mad at me.

"So are you in love?" That statement made me blush a little bit. How am I going to answer Gaara's question. Because if I say yes he may not want to be around me anymore. And honestly I have been enjoying texting him and I loved being with him today

"Yeah I am" I decided the truth was the best way to go. Why lie to Gaara.

"Does he know that you are in love with him?" Gaara asked me I looked over and noticed he was putting his shirt back on so I decided to do the same. I really don't think anything will be happening since we got into this conversation.

"He's straight, I think." I said slightly wondering if I was as transparent to Naruto as I am to Gaara.

"That means there is some hope." He says in a whisper. I turn around to look at him for the first time slightly wide eyed.

"Do you really think there is hope? I mean he has a girlfriend and I really don't want to be self-" His lips suddenly met mine in a soft kiss.

"I don't want to hear all the details. I just want you to relax and let me help you figure something to do. Now you want him right?" Gaara was walking around his room.

"More than anything in the world" I said feeling my cheeks heat up. I hadn't realized I wanted Naruto that mad.

"Do you care who you hurt?" His question stunned me. It didn't accrue to me that I would possibly be hurting Hinata until right now. Let alone I will leave her boyfriend less. And she will most likely hate me considering how much in like she is with Naruto. "Sasu-chan" I suddenly realized how close he was to me again.

"He's someone I can't have. He's dating someone I am close to."

"A relative?" he asked me

"No, I mean yes I have a brother but he is married to his blonde desire" I said in a low tone suddenly feeling very jealous that my brother was able to marry his love by my age.

"So your man is a blonde? That's interesting. Is he the stereotype?" Gaara's brain was going a mile a minute. Regardless for how long I have known him, I know his type. He's like me, when you are deep in thought like that you tend not to look at the person you are talking to but more in your own head.

"Yeah he is a blonde but I don't understand what that has to do with anything at all?" I said slightly confused.

"Ok so I have a few ideas and I'm not really sure if you will like any of them but they may help. The big one I am think is make him extremely jealous. A hickey or two. Maybe another male picking up the phone. Something... the second is try to break him and his girlfriend up. It will need to be done at some point so why not now."

"I'm her best friend." I whispered but he heard me.

"Oh so you want your best friend's boyfriend? That's a little harder to do because you don't want to hurt her feelings any. But yet you want her man. Ok tell me what he likes. And I can probably help you from there.

"Well he's kind of a dobe. He's beautiful, with the most amazing blue eyes. I know he likes the color orange which normally would be turned off but it looks so amazing on him. His orange leather coat is especially breathtaking on him. The way it contours and hugs his muscles is just amazing. I think he has mentioned before that he likes to cook. But his go to food is ramen. I normally hate ramen but if he made me some of his homemade ramen I would be hooked and only eat that forever. He's very athletic he used to be on his high school's wrestling team. Oh and he is bi-curious. His favorite animal is a f-"

"Wait he's bi-curious?" Gaara asked me cutting me off. "And wow you talk passionately about him" I blushed as I realized I cut myself off before I could tell him he's a size 8 shoe.

"Well yeah. He told me one of the first times I met him." I wonder

what Gaara is thinking.

"Are you hungry?" he suddenly asked me. Well that was unexpected.

"Yeah a little. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know your love's favorite restaurant?" My love? It had a nice ring to it. My husband would sound so much better though.

"Yes it's a ramen shop not too far from here. I think the name is Ichiraku" He gave me a weird look and I suddenly realized why. Ichiraku isn't an actually restaurant.

"Let's go, let's make him just a little jealous shall we?" Gaara was a sneaky little devil. He walked towards the bathroom. "Let me just fix my hair and we will go."

How can someone so hot and manly care so much about their appearance? Go figure. He finally walked out of the bathroom and I rose to my feet. "I want you to change your shirt."

"Why?" he walked closer to me and gripped the edge of my shirt and pulled it over my head.

"One so it looks like you spent the night. My close is a little bigger than yours since I have broader shoulders it will fall a little off of you and two…" he paused. His hand grazed my neck lightly before gripping into my hair. "You'll look sexy in my clothes."

* * *

_**Hi there! **_

_**Did you enjoy the chapter? Or did you hate it? Feel free to let me know below. **_

_**Just so you know i try to put a new chapter up every Saturday, So i hope to see you then! **_

_***If you have already read the original BFB, please tune in next Saturday, June 9th 2012. I will have the new chapter up, Thanks for understanding***_

_**(Original A/N) **__**I know I have written these last few chapters with Sasuke barley talking to Naruto but I promise next chapter we will have some sort of interaction between the two. Thanks for reading!**_

_**S.S.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again.  
Thank you for all the positive feedback on the last chapter!**_ **_  
I just want you to know I love witting this story, and I love you all. :)_** _** Unless i say otherwise this will mostly be in Sasuke's POV.**_ **_  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this twisted story. I wish I owned Naruto because if I did. Well,... you could buy it on x rated DVDs lol!_**

_****MY STORY WAS DELETED, SO I AM JUST REPOSTING ALL THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS DAILY(NOTHING HAS CHANGED)! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE BUT PLEASE FOLLOW MY STORY AGAIN- AS OF JUNE 1ST 2012****_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**(Original A/N)Hi everyone it's me again. Ok so I was able to write my next few chapters during this week. But I could change some tings. I wanted to thank you all again for reading my story. I love you all! Now enjoy!**_

_**P.S. This chapter is Unbeta'd. My beta's have lives, I do not! (ill repost the beta'd version)**_

_**Remember to vote. It effects an upcoming chapter. You have until 6-9-12**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Ok so do you remember what we are going to do?" Gaara asked me as the ramen shop came into sight.

"What if he isn't even there? He hasn't been there the last few times we have been here" We had been coming here for lunch or dinner almost every day in the last week that Gaara and I have been hanging/making out. I secretly don't want anyone to see us. Not that I am embarrassed by Gaara. He is a beautiful man it's just I don't want anyone jumping to conclusions. I am not exclusive with Gaara yet. Or not at all.

"Well then at least we will get something to eat. Come on you get like this almost every day and yet you haven't learned to relax yet." He re-laced our hands and we headed into the place.

The place was in a slightly beaten down building with a sliding door. The place had the lanterns that were beautifully dimming the place to a yellow hue. It was kind of romantic. But why would you want a place to look romantic in late September. It isn't Christmas or another romantic holiday. My heart froze as I notice Naruto was eating with a male with spiky brown hair. They were both laughing loudly.

"Ouch. Sasuke what is wrong" I heard Gaara whisper in my ear. I must have tightened my grip on him when I noticed Naruto with another man. Who was actually very attractive, at least from a distance. I wonder if he is as good looking up close.

"He's with someone. Maybe we shouldn't do this. We should go." He tightened his grip on my hand.

"Come on. How are you ever going to get him if you don't have enough courage to confront him? Just pretend not to see him. Focus on me and on no one else. Pretend you don't even see him at all. Now I'm going to move my hand to your lower back ok. And we are going to walk right past him and to the table over there. I want your back facing him, but you turned a little so they can see you from the side. Do you understand me" I just nodded. "Now remember what we discussed last week. Now let's go" his hand slipped into my back pocket to squeeze my ass.

We walked over to the table and I had to remember not to look at Naruto. I did however notice that when our backs were in view of Naruto and his friend, Naruto's laughter faded. The place was fairly crowded but not enough that they wouldn't be able to see every little leg rubbing or hand holding we were doing. "Thank you for taking me here Gaara-san" I rubbed his hand that was resting on the table.

"You've been wanting to come here a lot in the last week is there a reason for that?" He asked me and I had to quickly remember the reason that he told me to say. Oh yeah.

"Because this place looks like the perfect romantic spot, and besides you said you would never turn down a request I make, right" His hand tightened. That means that Naruto is watching us. I looked down at the table shyly letting a blush come to my cheeks. His fingers tipped my chin up and he leaned forward.

"Not with that beautiful face." And he kissed me. Right there in the restaurant. I heard a hard thump but I didn't dare look in the direction of the sound.

A waitress came by and we order two bowls of ramen, some rice balls and a bottle of sake. While we waited for our food, he began kissing my hand and I rubbed my foot on his leg. "You're doing great he whispered to me "He's staring at us. I don't know if he plans to come over here though."

"Thank you. I feel mean for doing this though." I said before he leaned in and kissed me again

"Don't worry. Just keep your focus on me like I said and everything will be fine."

"Sirs your food." the waitress said in a low tone. A hot blush appeared on her cheeks.

I turned to her and smiled softly. "Thank you." The young woman's blush grew deeper. She then ran off giggling. My family was known for making women, and in my brother and my case, men swoon and basically cum in their pants at the sight of our smile or the sound of our voice. That theory was proven right today.

Eating out in public was slightly embarrassing. Especially, since we are trying to put on a show for Naruto. As part of our act he would feed me food. We even intermingled our hands to have a drink of sake together. But I like the feeling of being in a relationship without the full blow commitment. At least with Gaara, now with Naruto I want the whole thing. Flowers, on my birthday, the car door opened for me, the whole full-blown romantic experience. He just seems to be the kind of guy that would spoil me rotten. And honestly I'm looking forward to it. "Why hasn't he come over to us yet?" I asked in a whisper as he feed me a rice ball.

He inched his way to my right ear and licked it before whispering in a husky tone "Maybe we haven't spiced it up enough. We're being too cute. Would you care to turn up the heat?" I blushed. I didn't know what he was planning but I nodded anyways. I noticed that he pushed our food a little to the side.

I felt his lips touch my neck. And I had to bite my bottom lip. This felt amazing. Why was he doing this to me? His hand cupped the back of my head and he pulled my hair, allowing better access to my neck. I moaned softly as I felt his teeth graze me. I've always had a thing for vampires. "S-stop Gaara-sama" I moaned out

He heard him snicker. "You like that don't you?" At this his hand inched its way up my thigh. A small moan escaped me as he cupped my hard-on. "So what's turning you on more? Me biting you like you are, my prey? Or is it the fact that the love of your life watching you turn to putty in my hand." My eyes widened. Naruto is watching me. "He's coming this way right now. Moan for me. I want him to hear the pleasure I am giving you." I moaned just a little louder.

"Is that you Sasuke, I didn't recognize you." He said timidly to me. Naruto's eyes, were watching Gaara, who pulled away from my neck slowly. "This is my friend **Inuzuka Kiba,** Kiba this is Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata's best friend"

"So you're the infamous Sasuke." He said with a smirk extending his hand to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hear nothing but great things about you from Naru- OUCH" Naruto elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Likewise. Naruto this is Subako Gaara" I said as Gaara stood up extending his hand to Naruto

"I don't believe Sasuke has ever mentioned you, Gaara. Are you guys close friends?" Naruto was smiling.

"Actually he and I are dating. We just started dating. Didn't Sasuke tell you?" Gaara put on a fake smile. This wasn't turning to well.

"We haven't really spoken in a few weeks. " They were still holding hands but I don't know why. They actually both looked kind of mad.

"Oh you must be the annoying person who blows up his phone while I'm fucking his brains out. " Naruto's eyes widened and so did mine.

"Gaara that is enough" I said in a hush tone. "Sorry he's a little bitter today because I didn't want to do anything last night" I said in a joking tone. I didn't want to make eye contact with him.

"That's funny, I was pretty sure you were with me last night" My eyes widened. I know that voice. I quickly looked up to see Neji. "Care to explain yourself Sasuke?"

I felt everyone's eyes on me now. There was really only thing I could think of to do and I walked out of the restaurant. I could hear footsteps running after me but I just want to be alone. I feel too embarrassed to deal with this right now. I had left my car at home today, We took his. I ran to a place where I use to feel comfortable when I was a child. The park. Hopefully no one will find me here. Now what am I going to do?

I was able to stay at the park a full ten minutes before I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was a text from Gaara. It read: '_You need to control your boyfriend. Thanks for warning me btw' _So I guess Gaara is mad with me. Did I forget to mention I never told Gaara about Neji? And obviously Neji didn't know about Gaara. Now I have to tell them both why I am doing this in the first place. Not that I owe Gaara much of an explanation.

I went through my phone and sent them both a message to meet me at my house in 10 minutes. I started heading for home. Hopefully I can get this whole thing cleared up. I wonder what is going through Naruto's head right now?

* * *

_**Hi there! **_

_**Did you enjoy the chapter? Or did you hate it? Feel free to let me know below. **_

_**Just so you know i try to put a new chapter up every Saturday, So i hope to see you then! **_

_**S.S**_

_***If you have already read the original BFB, please tune in next Saturday, June 9th 2012. I will have the new chapter up, Thanks for understanding***_

_**(Original A/N) **__**I know this chapter was really short but it builds interest and you know you love it. In put is welcomed. (i'm basically telling you to review.) See you next saturday!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again. Thank you for all the positive feedback on the last chapter!_**

**_I just want you to know I love witting this story, and I love you all. :)_**

**_Unless i say otherwise this will mostly be in Sasuke's POV._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this twisted story. I wish I owned Naruto because if I did. Well... you could buy it on x rated DVDs lol!  
_****_  
Enjoy!_**

**_(Original _**_**A/N)Thanks for coming back to read Ch8. I'm sorry if there are any errors, my beta couldn't get to it. And i'm already running late on this chapter as it is. The next chapter should be up by saturday of next week.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I brought three bottles of beer out of the fridge and handed them both one keeping one for myself. Neji wasn't looking anyone in the eyes; he kept his face buried into his phone. I wonder if he was texting anyone interesting.

"Ok so I am not here for a social gathering I am here to find out why you are fucking this redhead next to me?" Neji spat, malaise was dripping from his words

"We aren't fucking. That was just a lie to get that blond jealous" Gaara said taking a sip of his beer. "I'm only to assume that you were the man Sasuke meet with the day before I met him. I noticed he had a bag in his car full of old clothing."

This took me slightly by surprise. So he knew the entire time I was sleeping with someone else. "Gaara if you knew why did you agree to help me?" I asked suddenly

"Well because you're hopelessly in love with this Naruto, that I want to see you happy. And if you don't mind me saying he is rather good looking." I blushed a little here.

"Wait you mean that was Uzumaki? The brat that is dating Hinata" Fuck I forgot Neji was here for a moment. Somehow I also forgot that Neji would most likely have known of Naruto through his family.

"You know who he is?" Gaara asked him suddenly

"He's dating my cousin." Neji paused and took a sip of his drink before turning to look at me. "Sasuke you are trying to steal him from your best friend, Are you going to really do that to someone you have close to since grade school?" I didn't dare look at Neji.

"I don't want to hurt her. I honestly don't and it isn't as if I think he would fall for me anyways." I said in a low tone. This was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have tried to get him to love me. He likes Hinata. And if honestly had any type of interest in me wouldn't I have seen it by now. I would think so. I am not that blinded by love. Am I?

"Then he is as stupid." My eyes shot up to Gaara. "If he cannot see you for the amazing person that you are then he doesn't deserve you." I smiled softly at Gaara. I then turned to Neji.

"Are you upset with me Neji?" I asked him. Remember I told you I thought he was gaining feeling for me. Maybe I had been right to say that. I noticed he had finished his beer and got up to get him another one.

"No. I knew this was coming. You did mention that you were in love with someone that day at the restaurant but the only thing that upset me is that you didn't feel comfortable talking to me about this. I believe that is all that is bothering me. But you made a good friend in the process, and for that I am happy. Sasuke?" he paused again when I handed him his second beer. "I've always wanted one thing for you. Ever since we broke up, I've wanted you to be happy. And if getting that blond would make you happy?" I cut Neji off there

"More than anything in the world, He is an amazing man." At this Neji turned to Gaara.

"What was your goal tonight? Gaara was it?" Neji asked and at this Gaara nodded.

"To show the blonde what he is missing out on, as well as to make the blond jealous. I didn't get to fully see my plan through. Considering Sasuke's outburst and your arrival but from what I had seen he didn't seem too happy to see Sasuke with another man." Gaara answered in a monotone voice.

"Really?" This got my hopes up slightly. Gaara and Neji snickered at my childish behavioral

"Has he text you? Once you ran out of the restaurant I paid for our meal and ran out to find you." This made me realize I didn't know where my phone was. I quickly excused myself and checked in my bedroom where I had been once I had gotten home and looked at my phone. I had in-fact missed a few messages from him. I slowly walked down the stairs back to the living room, noticed that Neji and Gaara were discussing something.

Whatever the discussion was about stopped the moment they laid eyes on me. "He's text me a number of times actually." I handed them my phone. Not truly caring if they text him back because I certainly didn't know what to tell Naruto.

"What happened back at the restaurant?" Gaara read this one. "Are you ok?" Neji read. "Do you want me to come over?" Gaara read again. "Fine be a teme! Forget that I'm worried about you" Neji said in a dull tone. That message made me stop a moment. He's worried but what that mean was he actually worried about me or was he just saying that, well he is too nice of a person not to care about me. "I thought we were friends, you bastard! Why you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend? And why was Hinata's cousin claiming he slept with you? Did you sleep with him?" Gaara read this message more enthusiastically.

Why did he seem so concerned for me I know we haven't been friends for very long, but I feel in the short time that we have been talking we have grown increasingly close. And I like that but I guess that's why my feelings for him have yet to disappear. "He seems to be worried about me. Should I call him back?" I asked as I was about to take my phone from Gaara's hands.

"No I think I will text him back, if you don't mind." The redhead's beautiful green eyes sparkled with mischief. I'm hoping trusting him wasn't a bad decision on my part. He walked off into the kitchen to text him. This left me and Neji alone for a moment.

"Do you mind if I…? He trailed off but I knew what he was asking me. I nodded giving him the ok. He opened my living room window and pulled a car over to it. I went and brought my ash tray from my room. He lite the white cigarette and took a deep inhale, holding it in for a moment then exhaled before he began to talk again. "If it makes you feel more at ease I won't speak a word of this to Hinata or to anyone for that matter."

"Thank you I appreciate that. I really do." I said in a low tone taking a sip from my beer.

"So where does this leave us?" he asked me. I didn't know what to tell him. Now that he knows I am using him. "Well there wasn't really any us. It was more like two old friends doing something they enjoy together. Would you like to still do that?"

"I mean if you want to? But once Naruto comes into the picture, I'll have to stop anything with you!" I said to him smiling. I quickly stole a pull of his cigarette. He returned my smile and took back his cigarette.

"That's only fair." We laughed and I kissed his cheek.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked as in a joking tone, As he handed back my phone.

"We were just settling some things. Were you able to calm the blonde down?" Neji asked as he handed Gaara his bust. Gaara took it and smoked it until it was done before he answered us.

"He's fine. I told him That Neji is his ex-lover, which is true and that he was just slightly bitter that I had him now. So you're stuck with me for a while Sasuke. So what's our next plan?"

"Neji are you in too?" I asked him watching as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Of course. Now I'm going to raid your fridge. I never did get to eat anything today anyways." Neji said walked into the kitchen. Gaara and I laughed as we followed after him.

* * *

**_Hi there!  
_****_Did you enjoy the chapter? Or did you hate it?  
_****_NEW CHAPTERS EVERY SATURDAY! SO TOMORROW THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER AROUND 1pm EST!_**

**_*If you have already read the original BFB, tomorrow there will be a new chapter!_**

_**(**_**_Original A/N) _**_**Next chapter is written in Naruto's POV. I really appreciate everyone reading. And I love the reviews i get, They make me smile.  
So thank you i love you all! See you next chapter.**_

_**S.S**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again. Thank you for all the positive feed back on the last chapter!**_

_**I just want you to know I love witting this story, and I love you all. :)**_

_**Unless i say otherwise this will mostly be in ****Sasuke's POV.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this twisted story. I wish I owned Naruto because if I did. Well,... you could buy it on x rated DVDs lol!**_

_**The long awaited chapter 9 is finally here. I will be closing the poll on my page at midnight EST So please vote!**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 9

So it's now been 3 weeks since that whole disaster at the restaurant. I'm still having a sexual relationship with Neji. Gaara and I still make out from time to time, but it is usually for show whenever Naruto is around. He's learned to come to terms that I am 'dating' Gaara. I've slowly noticed that Neji's interest in me as decreased. But I think he is now interested in Gaara they have been talking ever since that day. He tends to ask me a lot about Gaara whenever I just came from seeing him. Usually just the standard: how is he doing? But sometimes he will throw in more person questions.

So today I am actually visiting Itachi and his husband Deidara. They are celebrating. Today is there two year weeding anniversary. By going out to dinner (Itachi's idea) and to the club (Deidara's idea But they are still extremely lovey dovey. I like Deidara he is similar to Naruto in many ways. His hyper personality, His blonde hair, blue eyes, his obsession with birds (Naruto has an obsession with foxes).

"Saucy! Stop day dreaming! Get dressed and let's go"! That was Deidara. I really hated how he called me saucy but that is another thing Naruto and him have in common, they never seem to call me by my actually name. I was dressed in a formal yet casual outfit. Black jeans and a black button up shirt, underneath was a navy blue mesh top, for the club, of course. My sneakers were by the door.

When I reach the bottom of the stair case I see Deidara in Itachi's lap. They are smiling with one another and they shared a quick kiss before Itachi noticed I was there. "Are you finally ready to go"? I nodded before walking over to my shoes to put them on. "So who's the redhead"?

I whipped around sharply to see the picture Gaara and I took to make our relationship look more real whenever Naruto came around.

"He's no one you need to worry yourself about nii-san". I said in a quiet tone.

"This isn't the only one lying, around you Know? So I have to think you are just a little serious with him". My big brother, the nosiest person I know. We walked out and into Deidara small black car. Both Itachi and my car were too fancy for the club. Itachi didn't wait too long into the drive before he started prying again. So I just caved in and told him.

"I've been trying to get this guy I like for about a month now. And so I'm using the redhead to make him jealous and hopefully want me the same way I want him." I muttered under my breathe

"Oh I did that same thing to Itachi!" The blond yelled "Yeah, un I used a red head too. He's my best friend now. But I did the same thing." Deidara interjected seemingly proud of this

"Because you were too blonde too see I already liked you. I could have killed Sasori". Itachi said in an angry tone. I'm only guessing he was remembering the day.

"But you didn't, Did you?" Deidara said with a big smile before pecking Itachi's cheeks. The kiss seemed to calm my brother down a lot. "So Itachi got so fed up that one day he walked into my apartment with the key I gave him, Sasori and I just happened to be making out. I was giving up hope on Itachi. I had been at this game for two years, and Sasori was just trying to make me feel wanted and loved. But un, When Itachi walked in he ripped me and Sasori apart. Punched him in the face and took me into my room. Before I could even explain what happened, yeah, he attacked me and kissed the life out of me, un and after that we made love right there and didn't leave for the whole week, un. And that was the first time I believe I saw him cry too" Deidara said as we drove into the parking lot of the restaurant

"Nii-san you cried?" I asked as we were stepping out of the car.

"I guess I did. I don't remember." My brother said before grabbing Deidara's hand and walking into the restaurant.

Once we were seated we order our food. My brother and I were listening to Deidara talking his art class. He's an art teacher at the local community college. Well I was half listening my concentration was more on the text message I received from Neji a few minutes ago. It read _'Your man is at a club with his friends for his birthday' _His birthday isn't till next Wednesday, why is he at a club today, more importantly why wasn't I invited.

Our food finally arrived. As we began eating I noticed Itachi kept looking over in my direction. "So what is the guy like, if you don't mind me asking?" Itachi finally said.

"He's blonde, blue eyed. His favorite color is orange. He's like my complete opposite. He's maybe 3 inches little taller than me. He's absolutely beautiful, A little simply minded, but at the same time he is smart with other things besides books. He has this thing about him where when he talks I just forget the rest of the world exists. It is just me and him." I said continuing to eat.

"Awe Saucy is in love!" I blushed as Deidara yelled that.

"Is this true Sasuke?" Sasuke asked me. I looked down for a moment in thought.

"Yes I believe I am in love with him." I stated before the conversation ended died there. Itachi gave me a small smile. That's usually his smile that tells me he is proud of me.

Once we finished our meal. Itachi went to go pay the bill. I tried to offer to pay for my half but he dismissed me. Once he returned we headed to the car to go to the club. The club was a gay bar but straight males and females were allowed in as well, As long as they aren't homophobic, of course. The club was maybe a ten minute drive from the restaurant. And twenty minutes from my house.

Now that I have some time I can tell you what they're wearing. My brother is wearing something similar to me; he's wearing a blood red button-up, I'm guessing to match his eyes and black jeans. And Deidara the little dare devil out of all of us, is wearing black leather pants and a tight white shirt He must have done it to get Itachi's attention. And trust me it was working. My brother had been staring at his ass all night.

I finally decided to text Neji back before I got shit faced. _'When did this happen? And how do you know" _i asked him. He was fast to reply. He had probably been waiting on me to reply to his first message. _'Hinata, Kiba called and told her beforehand. Apparently Naruto was planning to stay in tonight and Kiba came over and decided they would celebrate Naruto's birthday early. Naruto didn't know. I don't even think he has his phone' _Ok so I can't be mad at Naruto. Another text came in. it was from Naruto. _Hey Sasuke this is Kiba, Are you busy tonight?' _We finally arrived at Niji. (Not to get confused with Neji)

The club had lights lined along the wall, the changed to all the colors of the rainbow. The dance floor was fairly large, and it was located towards the back of the club, But it was the first thing you saw when you walked in . The dance floor happened to be next to the stage. Niji would occasionally have a live band. You could also book events here. This is actually where Itachi and Deidara had the reception after the weeding. The bar was to the right of the stage and the tables to the left. We all headed to the bar and all order a drink.

After two shots I was in the mood to dance just a little. Deidara and Itachi were already on the dance floor dancing with one another. They didn't want me to be a wall flower but I told them to go ahead. I was seated at the bar watching the dance floor. I wonder how Naruto's party is going. That reminded me I should text Neji back.

'_I went to the club with my brother and his husband' _I replied back. "Wow he's cute!" I heard someone yell towards my direction. I looked up and noticed it was Naruto and another friend of his. This friend rather long black hair and dark brown eyes. She is very beautiful in fact "Oh ha-ha it's just the teme!" Naruto pouted as he pushed his friend way and attached himself to me. "What are you doing here?" he asked me. He smelled horribly of alcohol and weed.

"My brother invited me out. What are you doing here?" I asked him and noticed Kiba running over in this direction.

"Sasuke, Hey! I see you got my text?" I just gave him a look. "I sent you another text telling you to come down because we were celebrating Naruto's birthday and telling you where it was. " Oh so I must look like I'm here for his part.

"Well Actually Kibbles he is here for his brother, He doesn't care about me" Naruto pouted. The long haired woman handed Naruto a bottle of water.

"Drink this." He said as Naruto took off the cap and pressed the bottle to his lips and chugged. "Hi I'm Haku, Naruto's live-long friend. It is nice to finally match the name to a face." I shook her hand.

"It's nice to me you miss." I said in a low tone. I hear Kiba and Naruto laugh rather loudly.

"Haku isn't a lady" Naruto whispered rather close to my ear. My cheeks turned red. "He gets that all the time. His boyfriend thought at first he was a woman too. You know until one day they were dancing and Haku got hard." Naruto said smiling at his long haired friend.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized He shook his head and smiled

"It's kind of a good thing to be this pretty. I get drinks and into clubs for free." Haku said Naruto tightened his grip on me.

"So teme, care to party? I'm pretty sure your brother wouldn't mind if one of us took you home. They are probably just going to fuck afterwards anyways.

"Let me just introduce you to my brother, Can you act sober?" He nodded and I walked over to my brother and his husband. My brother had his hands on Deidara's hips gripping them tight as he kissed down the lightly tanned neck of his husband. Deidara was grinding his ass into Itachi in a steady beat with the music. "Nii-san, this is Naruto" They shook hands. "Naruto this is my brother Itachi and his husband Deidara"

"Oh! You're so cute!" Deidara yelled to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto returned the hug and smiled.

My eyes weren't so much on Naruto as they were on Itachi's eyes. I watched as he quickly sized the blonde up and gave me another nod. "I was wondering if I could hang out with my friends for the rest of the night." I felt like a 14 year old again, asking my brother for permission.

"Yes, just don't get as wasted as your friend. And if you need a ride call me. At any time, I won't mind. Have a good night you two." Deidara and Naruto waved goodbye to one another before I dragged him away.

"Well I need more to drink, come on Teme" With that he dragged me off back to the bar.

* * *

_**Hi there!**_

_**Did you enjoy the chapter? Or did you hate it? Feel free to let me know below. **_

_**Just so you know i try to put a new chapter up every Saturday, So i hope to see you then! **_

_**S.S**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again. Thank you for all the positive feed back on the last chapter!**_

_**I just want you to know I love witting this story, and I love you all. :)**_

_**Unless i say otherwise this will mostly be in ****Sasuke's POV.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this twisted story. I wish I owned Naruto because if I did. Well,... you could buy it on x rated DVDs lol!**_

_**I'm sorry for not posting this yesterday, i just started a new job and yesterday was my first day! **_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Teme come and drink with me" Naruto yelled as he took another shot with Kiba. Ok so neither one of them was driving me home.

Right now I was sitting at the table with Naruto's friends. Shikamaru Nara, or Shika for short. He's a tall tired-looking kid who has an athletic build with dark brown hair pulled tight into a ponytail and dark brown eyes. The male sitting across from him is his best friend, Choji Akimichi; he has a red afro of sort and dark brown eyes as well. He's a little on the bigger side. The two of them were chit chatting at the table. Shikamaru was drinking water whereas Choji was eating some nachos. And the guy I was sitting next to is Kiba's other best friend Shino Aburame, who is also drinking water. He has Spiky brown hair that resembles a fro, Similar to Choji's and he wears black shades, so I can't tell what color his eyes are. He as well as a muscular build from what I can see under his coat.

Now we had been for here for a while. Maybe over 2 and a half hours drinking and talking, Naruto's friends assured me that I wouldn't be the odd man out. They were actually rather intelligent, so it's nice to have a conversation with someone(s) on my intellectual level.

As of right now I have no idea what they are talking about, my focus is on the two drunkards, who were talking and laughing with the bartender. I've been watching Naruto and Kiba for a while. "If it's bothering you so much go over there." I hear someone. I turned around and noticed it was Shikamaru who had set it. But everyone was watching me.

"What are you talking about? It isn't bothering me at all." I said taking a swing of my beer. I wanted to glare but the effects of my last 2 beers were getting to me.

"You've been sitting there glaring for the past ten minutes. And trust me we aren't as simple minded as your drunk ass friend. If you like him so much go to him." This made me flush a little. I really was that transparent. "And before you say it, no you weren't too obvious until you started blushing. I was only kidding about you liking him." Shikamaru said which caused me to turn hot in the cheeks and Choji to laugh.

"Does he know?" This was Shino. "Wait there is no way he does. The way he talks about you, it's almost as if he thinks you have a boyfriend." He said watching Kiba and Naruto

"I told him I did." I said quietly

"Why would you do that? If you liked him you should be showing him you like him not trying to push him away." Choji said this with his mouth half full.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." I said looking at the remaining beer before throwing it back. The cold beer felt nice going down my throat. But I know I will have a hangover of some sort in the morning. I got up to go to the bar for a refill.

"If it makes you feel better, We won't tell him." Shikamaru said before Choji and Shino nodded.

"Thanks" I whispered before walking over to the bar. The club had quieted down some considering the time of night it was. My brother had left a little over an hour ago, reminding me to call if I needed a ride.

"Hey Teme, This is Sai. He looks just like you" Naruto said as I reached him. Kiba and him were laughing loudly while the bar tender just smiled fakely.

"I heard it's your friend's birthday next week. But he doesn't look 21 yet." Naruto giggled at the joke.

"Sai, Naru already told you he's over 21." Kiba said smiling. I ignored there stupidity I need another drink.

"Sai, was it?" He nodded with a smile. "Just get me another beer and give me two shots of gold" He gave me a look but did it anyways. Now that he is busy let me just describe him to you. As scary as it is to believe drunk Naruto was right, He and I have similar appearances. We both have black hair, although mine has a blue tint and is longer than his. And black eyes.

"Decided to celebrate Naruto's birthday properly with us?" Kiba said as he took another drink of whatever he was drinking.

"Yeah I guess so." I sat down on the bench next to Naruto and I waited for my drinks.

"Yay!" Naruto yelled as he clung onto my arm. "I missed you when you were over there teme. It seems like we never talk anymore!" Naruto yelled before kissing my cheek. This made me freeze. Why had he kissed me? Why do I want him to do it again? Why does he have to be drunk while doing it?

"Whoa! I may be comfortable with gay men but I don't want to see that!" Kiba stated before grabbing his beer and walking over to the table.

"forget him. Now it can just be you and me. I like hat better anyways." Naruto whispered as my drinking was handed to me. My two shots landed on the table next, Naruto picked one of them up and smiled. "A toast?" he said before I grabbed my drink.

"To what?" I said looking at the gold liquid filled to the top of the small shot glass.

"To us!" Naruto said before throwing the shot back and making a face. There isn't any us. Why would I drink to that?

I looked at my glass once More before I throw it back too. Oh the hell with it! Bacardi Gold is a lot smoother than some of the other drinks I've had so it wasn't too bad going down my throat.

After that Naruto's friends decided it was time to go home. I was feeling good. I was nice and tipsy but I told them I would just stay with Naruto. Hopefully they don't notice that I am drunker than I let on. "Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked me as he was dropping us off.

"Yeah it's cool I'll just crash on the couch. " I said as I walked out of the car with Naruto on my arm.

"Bye everyone" Naruto slurred before he blow a kiss to the car as it sped off.

"Dobe I need the key to your house." I said walking up to his door.

"Come find it then" he murmured holding out his arms as if I was going to search him. It was a cold October night and the last thing I want to do is stay outside. I reached into his hoodie pockets and tried to fish out the keys but I couldn't find them. "Oops. Not there. Try again!" he giggled. They could only be in his front or back pockets. I'll try the front first. I reached into the right and found his phone there. Then into the left and found his iPod. "Only two pockets left Mr. Teme." He turned around and pressed his ass into me. He swayed from side to side a little. I could feel the hardness of his keys in the right back pocket.

"Please, Stop Naruto." I groaned out, as he started rubbing me, the right way.

"Why you like it don't you?" he spun around, which left me face to face, with this beautiful man. "Or would you rather this?" He whispered before he pulled me back by my hair and pressed me hard against the door in front of me. He moved his hips against my ass, letting me feel his hard –on. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. "I think you like that more. Look at you." I couldn't see myself but I know I was a mess. "Eyes glazed over in heat, cheeks flushed, your rock hard right now and you're rubbing against my cock. I should take you right here and now you little slut." I moaned out loudl

"Please let me go. Let's just go in your house and sleep this off." I said weakly as tears came into my eyes. He was pulling on my hair too hard, plus this was pure torture. I was hard but I knew I couldn't have him. By now I had mostly sobered up. He grabbed my hand and grabbed the key out of his back pocket. He quickly opened the door and allowed me to walk in first. He turned on the kitchen light and closed the door behind him. "You know, it's almost my birthday." He said

"Yeah, And?" I said rubbing my head lightly. I couldn't look at him right now. I didn't know what to think of this whole thing.

"Don't I deserve a birthday present." My eyes widened and I turned to him. I noticed he was sitting in a chair rubbing at his crotch.

"I'm not giving you a blow job, dobe?" I said in a whisper.

"And why the hell not?" he half yelled at me. "You're gay right? Wouldn't you love getting on your knees and sucking some cock. You can go be a slut to that redhead and Neji but you won't do anything to me on my birthday?" He growled out before laughing. He walked closer to me. By now I was sitting on the couch clenching my fist in anger

"That's what you think of me?" There were tears in my eyes and this time it wasn't because of the extreme hair pulling. I was pissed off and I was upset with myself. "You really think I'm a slut, I'm dating…" He cut me off before I could finish my sentence

"I doubt you're dating that red head. And I honestly think you fucked them both that night after I met them. You're a stupid little gay slut." He spat before I finally got fed up.

"You know. I went through months of trying to get you to notice me for what? You aren't the guy I met almost a year ago." I yelled, I was losing my cool and I was blinded by my tears.

"I can see you Sasuke. You've already shown your true colors to me." Naruto said in a low tone.

"You really think I've shown you everything?" I said getting close to Naruto's face.

"Show me something I haven't seen yet?" He whispered as I was an inch away.

"You asked for it." I whispered, before swallowing hard. I went onto my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. I tried to press every type of emotion into this kiss. I wanted to show him how much I loved him without telling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my lips against his, Hoping to get a response out of him. But I didn't. He just stood there with his eyes wide watching me. I gave up. I knew he didn't have any feelings for me. "I'm sorry." I chocked out before running out of his house.

I ran for a while before taking my phone out of my pocket and going through my contacts. I found the number I was looking for and quickly called. I was trying to look out to make sure either no one snuck up on me or that Naruto wasn't looking for me. _"Hello, what's wrong?"_ I heard the familiar voice through the phone. it sounded like i woke them up.

"Can you pick me up? I had a bad night" I said crying into the phone.

"_I'm coming right now where are you?" _His voice was always able to either make me cry more or cheer me up, Depending on the situation, of course

"I'm walking to the train station now. I wouldn't call you if the buses hadn't stopped running an hour ago, and I'm out of cash so I can't take a cab"

"_Ok text me know when you get there I am on my way." _I hung up on him and continued my walk. I can't believe that I did that. I know Gaara and Neji will be upset with me when I tell him, but they'll be more pissed with Naruto. I doubt I'll b be able to face Naruto for a long time. I wonder if he will even know if I meant the kiss or not. Oh well the cat's out of the bag. I can't deny loving Naruto now.

* * *

_**Hi there! **_

_**Did you enjoy the chapter? Or did you hate it? Feel free to let me know below. **_

_**Just so you know i try to put a new chapter up every Saturday, So i hope to see you then!**_

_**-Naruto's pov is coming up soon!**_

_**S.S.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again. Thank you for all the positive feed back on the last chapter!**_

_**I just want you to know I love witting this story, and I love you all. :)**_

_**Unless i say otherwise this will mostly be in ****Sasuke's POV.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this twisted story. I wish I owned Naruto because if I did. Well,... you could buy it on x rated DVDs lol!**_

_**Warning: implied sexually activities, Homosexuality, Cigarette smoking, Weed smoking, and lots of Alcohol drinking (This warning will now be in every chapter)**_

_**There is another poll on my page that i would like your opinion on.**_

_**This story is officially UnBeta'd again.**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

A loud pounding suddenly irrupted from the door. I wasn't in the mood to answer the door. I was curled up in a nice warm blanket in front of the fire place just thinking about how stupid I was. I love being in his house.

"I'll get it" quiet footsteps padded over to the door and opened it. "He's in the living room on the couch"

"What happened to you, Sasu? Are you ok?" Two pairs of feet ran over to me. I looked up through teary eyes to see Gaara and Neji. They both looked pissed off.

"He hasn't said a word to Deidara or me since he arrived here. He only said he had a bad night. I only assumed, at first that he may have been hung over, but when he arrived here in tears I knew it had something to do with his blonde friend." Itachi said as he walked into the kitchen. "Does anyone want tea?" Gaara and Neji both nodded before sitting next to me. Neji sat next to me on the couch whereas Gaara sat on the floor in front of me.

"What the hell happened? You told me you were with your brother tonight?" Neji asked me I couldn't look any of them in the eye, so I just looked into my white mug hoping more tea would enter it.

"Wait for Itachi to come back, might as well tell you all at once right?" I stated with a weak smile. "I want more tea." I said in a low tone. Gaara rushed to grab my cup and went to get me more.

"Come here" Neji whispered pulling me into his lap. I loved when Neji use to do this. His fingers started to slowly run through my hair.

"Here Sasuke I brought your tea." Gaara said in a hushed tone. He had two cups in his hand. I sat up and took my cup from his extended hand and sipped it slowly loving the burning feeling in my throat. Itachi came in with another cup for himself and a cup for Neji. "Now please, tell us what happened?" Gaara asked, I could tell he was growing rather impatient waiting for me to tell them what had happened with my night with Naruto.

"Well we were at Niji's drinking. I was hanging out with a few of his friends while Naruto and Kiba were talking to the bartender who actually looked a lot like me. " I started

"Oh I've seen him. You're right he does. But anyways go on?" This was Neji who had cut me off.

"Right, so he was talking to him, and I guess I had a few too many drinks, because I started to show it affected me, you know them talking. So I went over being tipsy and started drinking a little more with him." I was cut off again.

"What's going on Tachi? I thought you were coming back to bed?" Deidara said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was in a bath robe that was opened and black boxer briefs hugging tightly into his tan skin. He quickly realized there were others around and covered himself up. "I'm sorry I didn't know we had guest" He smiled softly to Gaara and Neji before walking back up the stairs, and softly shutting the door.

"Anyways when everyone had finished drinking I decided to just stay with Naruto. He was too drunk to actually stay awake. So I figured I'd stay there in case he needed me. But he flipped." I said taking a sip of my tea before I continued. I noticed Gaara looked madder by the second. Neji worried and Itachi, Well its Itachi. "I'm sorry can I have a cigarette?" I asked Neji.

"Sasuke, You, don't smoke, Do you?" Awe my brother being worried about me that is so sweet.

"Not always no." I said taking the cigarette and lighter Neji handed to me. I got up from the couch, the blanket still on my shoulders, as I went over to the window on the other side of the room, and opened it. I pressed the cigarette to my lips. I flicked the lighter 2 times before it decided to light. When the first cloud of carbon began to fill my mouth and lungs, I closed my eyes and took a deep inhale before blowing it out. When I opened my eyes I noticed that my brother looked a little upset with me. "Sorry nii-san I know you don't approve of smoking in the house."

"It will air out. Don't worry" He said thoughtfully "Now please continue with your story." He walked into the kitchen for a moment. He returned with a glass ashtray

"So he was drunk? That much was clear. A blind monkey would be able to tell. So he decided that he wanted me to find his keys for him, claiming to be too drunk to do it himself. When I finally looked through the front and hoodie pockets it was time to move onto the back pockets. When it came around to that he started to rub his ass into my crotch." I said remembering how fast I became erect.

"Wow, really?" Gaara asked I blushed but then again, who wouldn't. I took another pull from my cigarette before continuing.

"Then right there outside of his house he spun us around and pushed me against the door. I think he was going to rape me. He called me a slut. I just couldn't believe it was him." Itachi cut me off

"I'll kill him! No one gets away with doing or saying that to you." This is when I was very happy that I never truly ever mad Itachi upset with me. He was extremely scary when he was mad with someone but do I really want his new target to be Naruto? No I don't, if I think about it, after everything that happened tonight, I still greatly care for Naruto.

"Calm down. Killing the boy isn't going to help!" Neji said looking down at his closed fist. To think that he was trying to stay calm but was still mad at the way I was treated was just how Neji is.

"Are you truly defending that idiot?" Gaara spat at Neji

"No, I'm just as mad as all of you. But where is it going to get us? Being mad at Naruto, when Sasuke is still in love with him! " I blushed hard. I crushed my cigarette out after taking one last deep inhale.

" Otouto,is that true? Are you still in love with this boy?" Itachi asked me. I nodded. "Maybe he'll sober up, feel horrible and apologize. It isn't as if you slept with him, or told him you loved him right?" Everyone's eyes were on me now and my cheeks became warm

"You fucked him, after he almost raped you. You just laid there and took it? I know I haven't known you long but that sounds like the last thing you would do. So please tell me you didn't?" Gaara half yelled at me. And again I felt red, lilac and green eyes on me.

"I kissed him. He said I was a slut and that he had seen all the sides of me he wanted to see. So I told him he hadn't and I kissed him. I don't know what I was thinking. I truly don't. " I sat back on the couch on Neji's legs and just stared at the ground. He began to massage my head again. "When he didn't respond I apologized and just ran out of the house."

"That's when you called me?" Itachi asked. I nodded. "Ok well it's really late. I'm going to head off to bed, I have work in the morning but you two are welcomed to stay in the guest room, or the couch. But I would prefer that you guys didn't fuck my brother. I don't know which one of you it is, but I know it's one of you." Itachi said causing Neji and Gaara to blush a little. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead softly. "Good night, Otouto." He said before walking up the stairs and shutting the door.

"I hope this isn't a weird request, but could you both stay in bed with me tonight?" I walked into the kitchen carrying the mugs before either one of them could answer. When I walked back into the living room, I smiled at the both of them before walking up the stairs into the guest room. They turned off the lights and followed me into the room.

* * *

_**Hi there!**_

_**Did you enjoy the chapter? Or did you hate it? Feel free to let me know below. **_

_**Just so you know i try to put a new chapter up every Saturday, So i hope to see you then! **_

_**Next chapter will be in Naruto's pov. **_

_**S.S**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again. Thank you for all the positive feed back on the last chapter!**_

_**I just want you to know I love witting this story, and I love you all. :)**_

_**Unless i say otherwise this will mostly be in ****Sasuke's POV.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this twisted story. I wish I owned Naruto because if I did. Well,... you could buy it on x rated DVDs lol!**_

_*****__**This is chapter 12; this is in **__**Naruto's pov!**__** This maybe the only chapter I do in his pov, I think I like being Sasuke too much. Oh and in case you haven't figured it out yet this is a NaruxSasu. Which means that Naruto, is the seme!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 12**

"He won't answer my calls." I growled angrily. i was sitting in Kiba's house with him, Shino and Shikamaru. Choji had a cooking class today. "It's been a two fucking weeks since my party and the only text I received from him was a flimsy happy birthday last week." I was pissed off. After that Saturday at the Niji I can't remember what happened. The only thing I remember was drinking a lot. To the point where I couldn't go to work the next morning I had that bad of a head ache.

"Did something happen when he was at your house? Did he wake up in a bad mood?" Shino asked me Wait he was at my house that night?

"He wasn't there when I woke up. My cheek hurt though. Kiba saw I had a bruise. Did I get into a fight?" I asked I hadn't really gotten around to talking to them as soon as I wanted to. When I woke up that night I felt like shit. I've mainly been trying to invest my time into Hinata, Who's seemed a little distant in the last week.

"Not that we were around for. Dude you don't remember anything?" This was Shikamaru. I shook my head. The only thing I really remember was how happy I was that Sasuke was going to celebrate my birthday with me, and I remember taking shots with Kiba and talking to the bar tender, whose name is slipping my brain at the moment. But after that everything is fuzzy.

"No the last thing I remember is taking shots with Kiba." I said quietly

"Oh shit really?" Kiba yelled.

"You would be the idiot to not remember something that happened two weeks ago." Shikamaru said yawning. "I dropped him off at your house. He said he was going to spend the night. I really hope you didn't do anything to hurt that poor kid." He said. "It's a wonder how Sasuke likes him" he whispered to Shino, but I caught it.

"Well we're friends of course he likes me. You can just kind of have a good bond and get along well." I said walking into Kiba's kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Yo get me one too" Kiba hollered at me. I brought Kiba's bottle to him and he took two giant gulps before opening his mouth.

"Dude I even remember that night. Right, Shino?" Kiba said with a smirk. At this I noticed Shino pushed his glasses further up.

"What happened with you two?" I asked Shino.

"Isn't it obvious? They fucked!" Shika said before lying on Kiba's couch. Kiba blushed, a little. I even think I noticed Shino look away from me. "You better hope you didn't fuck Sasuke." He said lazily

This made me blush wildly. "He has a boyfriend." I said quietly. Kiba walked up to me and pulled my face up to look at him. "What?"

"That's why you hope you didn't fuck him, because he has a boyfriend?" Kiba asked me. I fought to get out of his grip. I nodded. I didn't understand what the big deal is.

"What about the fact that you're dating Hinata?" Shino asked me. How's I forget to mention that, I opened my mouth to answer but I was cut off.

"Or the fact that he is your best friend?" Kiba asked me. Shino and Shika walked closer to me. Kiba knows that I have grown very attached to Sasuke's friendship.

"Or that fact, that you aren't gay." Shikamaru asked me. I blushed. I hadn't told any of my friends that I'd always been curious what it was like to be with a man. "Or are you?" He asked me and I jumped out of my seat.

"I'm dating Hinata, You know Sasuke's best friend. I couldn't… I don't think I could, anyways." I said looking back at my phone.

"Just try to remember what you did" Shika said before taking my phone. "Shino, can I ask a favor of you?" Shika went over, with my phone and began to whisper into Shino's ear.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to get my phone back. He began texting someone. He looked up at me, slightly upset. I could see it in his eyes.

"Do you want to know what you did to possibly lose your best friend or not?" I nodded. "ok I want you to do something and Kiba don't get mad." Shika said calmly

"Depends what is it?" Kiba asked. He beat me to my own question. Before Shika answered us I was spun around. Shino had his arms around my waist. "What the hell!" Kiba was about to pull us apart.

"Leave them." Shika said before Shino leaned in and kissed me. I didn't have time to struggle or even think because the minute I was about to a memory came back to me

_I pushed him hard against my door, his ass in my view. I walked up to him and grabbed his small hips hard, digging my nails into his skin. His ass felt amazing against my hard cock. I couldn't believe he was making me this hard__.__ "I think you like that more. Look at you. Eyes glazed over in heat, cheeks flushed, and you're rock hard right now. I can see it from this angle. I know you can feel my cock. Your ass feels __amazing I should take you right here and now you little slut" a low moan came from in front of me. _

I pushed against Shino and fell to the floor. "What did you remember, Naruto?"

"God. I think I raped him." I whispered. "Crap I need a cigarette." I lite a cigarette quickly

"Oh my god, please tell me you didn't?" Kiba whispered. I took a deep inhale.

"I don't know it was only a little bit. I can't remember everything." I said quietly. Another memory quickly came to me.

"_Don't I deserve a birthday present?" Sasuke turned to me. His ass was turning me on and I didn't want to be left with a hard on. _

"_I'm not giving you a blow job, dobe?" He said in a whisper._

"_And why the hell not?" I half yelled at me "you're gay right. Wouldn't you love getting on your knees and sucking some cock. You can do be a slut to that redhead and Neji but you won't do anything to me on my birthday?" I growled out laughing. I walked closer to him. _

"_That's what you think of me?" There were tears in his eyes I didn't care. I don't know why I didn't care but I just don't._

"_You really think I'm a slut, I'm dating…" I cut him off. I don't want to hear this crap again. _

"_I doubt you're dating that red head. And I honestly think you fucked them both that night after I met them. You're a stupid little gay slut." I spat in his face before I was hit hard in the cheek._

"_You know, it's funny, I went through months of trying to get you to notice me, and for what? You aren't the guy I met almost a year ago!" He yelled at me, now crying uncontrollably._

I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe i said all that to him. I called him a slut while I was drunk. Fuck, why would I say that to him? "Naruto? Are you there Naruto?" it was Kiba. I didn't want to hear them. I have to remember what happened that made him run out.

"He punched me." I whispered. Kiba laughed a little.

"You let him punch you?" Shika said. "You were on the wrestling team, and you know mma and yet you let him punch you?" I was tired of Shika

"I deserved it.!" I yelled before continuing in a lower tone "I wasn't myself that night. I was really mad."

"_You asked for it." He whispered, before closing his eyes. He rose just a little and pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked, why was my best friend kissing me. Better yet why do I like it? I can't like it. Pale but toned arms wrapped around my neck and his lips began to move against mine. I didn't know how to respond, how should I? This is wrong, and it will hurt so many people. My eyes were wide open just watching him. He looked so passionate, almost like he had been waiting for this for a long time. I felt a tongue swipe my lip twice before he pulled away, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry" He whispered before running out of my house._

There were tears in my eyes. Fuck! I made a run for the front door. My Cigarette was long forgotten. "Where the fuck are you going?" Kiba yelled.

"Sasuke, I have to see Sasuke." I whispered quietly. I'm the worse friend ever. After everything I said and did I wouldn't be surprised if he hated my guts.

"Why?" Shino asked me. He handed me back my phone.

"He kissed me." I said and without waiting for their reactions I ran to my car to go over to Sasuke's house hoping, I wasn't too late.

_**Hi there! **_

_**Did you enjoy the chapter? Or did you hate it? Feel free to let me know below. **_

_**Just so you know i try to put a new chapter up every Saturday, So i hope to see you then! **_

_**S.S**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again. Sorry that it took me until tuesday to post this chapter, The disadvantage of being a working adult. **_

_**Disclaimer: This story isn't rated M for no reason, There will be some male on male action aka Yaoi in this story, not this chapter. So I'm warning you now. Also I don't own the characters, only this story. **_

_**This chapter is in Naruto's POV!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 13**

On my way to Sasuke's house I was texting him that I was coming over. After about 10 minutes of driving I finally saw sight of Sasuke's dark blue house. I don't even know if he will open the door. He never responded back to my text. I parked my car behind his black one in the drive way. At least his car is here it must mean that he is home. I knocked on the door loudly. I was praying that he would open the door.

The door opened a little after I pounded against the door for 5 minutes without an answer. A gold chain held the door in place. And watery gray eyes peaked from crack. His eyes went from sad to mean in an instant. "What the hell do you want? I haven't text you in two weeks for a reason" he said coldly. So he wasn't even going to deny ignoring my text messages.

"I just sent you a message saying I was coming over. I need to talk to you, please." I begged him looking into his eyes, as hard as it was for me to see him crying

"Why, you said enough the other day." He spat. "Why don't we just forget we were friends? Just go back to being Hinata's boyfriend and I'll go back to being her slutty gay friend and we'll all be happy." He whispered. More tears coming down his face.

"Shut up and let me in. please." I begged once again before the door shut. I can't believe he won't even let me apologize. I honestly didn't see Sasuke holding a grudge for this long, but then again I really hurt him, badly. I'll give him time to cool off.

Just as I was ready to head back to my car giving up hope that he would let me apologize, I heard the chains rattle before the door reopened. I walked into the dark living room and he closed the door.

"Start talking, you have 5 minutes." I looked away from the couch to stare at my best friend. He was wearing a rather baggy blue shirt that landed 3 inches above his knee, displaying white milky calves. The shirt was hanging off his shoulder. I had to swallow hard.

I can't believe I'm saying this but I want him. I want to scoop him in my arms, shower him with kisses and never let him go… Where the fuck did that come from, I'm dating Hinata. "Wow" I whispered at my own internal fighting. Sasuke looked at me strangely. I'm guessing being able to tell what I was thinking, he quickly grabbed the blanket from the couch.

"What do you want Dobe, I don't have all day. I have to go suck someone's cock. But I can't really remember who, you know, seeing how I'm a slut." I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Please sit." I asked him softly. He gave me a look before sitting on the far end of the couch. "Look" I said sitting down on the other side to respect that he wants distance. "I'm sorry, I wasn't myself that night. I didn't remember anything about that night until this afternoon."

"Really?" he asked me. He dropped the blanket from his shoulders but held it tight in his lap.

"Yes really. I am so sorry. Please I'll do anything to make you forgive me. Just name it, anything at all." He thought for a moment, this made me nervous; he was a very smart guy.

"Make me some tomato soup." He said softly. I smiled and got up to make it. I began to get everything I needed to make the tomato soup for Sasuke. Does wine go with tomatoes? "So you really don't think I'm a slut." I turned around to see him rather close behind me. He was staring at his nails.

"No. I should have never, in a million years, should have said that to you." I whispered quietly looking away from him. I felt so guilty; I honestly don't believe that tomato soup is going to mend our friendship. He may just be hungry. "Do you want anything with the tomato soup?"

"Maybe a grilled cheese?" he stated lowly. I laughed.

"I was thinking the same thing. Anything else?" I asked him as I grabbed the cheese from the fridge.

"Maybe, salad?" He said, looking over my shoulder as I cut up the onion.

"This is getting to healthy for me" I chuckled. "Do you even have salad?" I asked him walking over to the fridge. When I couldn't find it I looked back at him. He was slowly stirring the soup; he was biting his thumb nail in thought. "Teme?" I couldn't help but notice that the blanket was gone.

He looked over to me and his cheeks started to turn a light pink. "What? Sorry." he said looking back at the soup. "No I don't think we have a bag of salad but we have lettuce and probably more tomatoes in the fridge." I looked in the bottom to see he was right. He had a lot of tomatoes in his house.

"You said we." I told him matter-of-factly. I managed to grab what I needed and closed the fridge again. I managed to turn off the stove; I didn't want to burn the soup

He looked at me wide eyed. "Did I?" he looked down for a moment and back at me. "Really?"

"Yes, you said we. As far as I knew you didn't live with anyone." I inched my way closer to him with each word that I spoke.

"I don't, it's just me." He said looking into the living room. He didn't want to look at me. His back suddenly hit the wall. "You aren't drunk again are you?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"No I'm not. But let me ask you something?" he nodded allowing me to continue. "Why did you kiss me that night?" His cheeks turned bright red this time. He probably thought I didn't remember.

"I didn't." he muttered before pushing me away. He walked into the living room. If he wasn't going to discuss it then I won't either.

I finished cooking, called him into the kitchen, to help me bring it into the living room. In the ten minutes that it took me to finish the grill cheese and salad he had gotten the living room to at least look more presentable. But I noticed he hadn't changed into something less reveling. I wonder why? We enjoyed our food talking and laughing over events that happened in the last two weeks.

"How's Hinata?" he suddenly asked me. Why would he be asking me how is best friend is doing. And before I got the chance to ask this question, almost as if he was reading my mind he said: "I haven't talked to her, or really anyone for that matter. I've just been going to the office and back here. I haven't really done much else."

"I'm sorry." He looked at me and smiled at my apologized. "She's well; I haven't seen her since Wednesday though. One of her friends wants to have a Halloween party." Sasuke began dipping his grill cheese into the soup.

"Don't you think that we are too old to be celebrating Halloween?" he asked me sucking the soup of the bread before taking a bite of it. He noticed me watching him. "You must think I am so gross." He muttered

"Why would I think that?" he shook his head, smiled and we continued eating our food. Once we were done he helped me bring all the plates into the kitchen. "You know Sasuke. I remember you kissing me."

"I was drunk that night." He spat as he began to wash the dishes. I walked up behind him and grabbed his waist softly. "W-what are you doing?" he asked me turning his head slightly to me.

"I don't think you were drunk when you kissed me." I stated pulling him closer to me.

"Please stop, even if I wasn't drunk I have to get over this." He whispered. He wasn't washing the dishes anymore. The water was running but his hands were gripping hard at the sink.

"Over what?" I asked him in a soft whisper. He pushed back on me, making me stumble back. He turned the water off in the sink.

"I can't do this. You need to leave. I'm not mad at you. And we can still be friends but you have to stop touching me like that." Sasuke hadn't looked me in the eye when he said this. He was actually still looking into the sink.

"Why?" I'm not stupid. I remember what happened that night. He turned and looked at me.

"I like it too much!" he finally yelled at me. "Every time you touch me I melt. And I hate myself for it. You aren't mine, and I can't have you! You don't even like me." He whispered close to tears. "I'm a complete idiot for falling for you." I barley heard this last part but it was clear. He liked me.

"If I were to walk up to you right now, what would you do?" I had gotten closer. I was an inch away when I finished my last word. He shook his head no. but he wasn't pushing me away. "What if I did this" at this I gripped his chin softly in my hand.

"Please don't" he whispered. He didn't seem to be fighting me anymore. "I can't do this" he whispered again.

"But you want to?" I asked him.

"What gave that away" he laughed, there were tears in his eyes.

"The fact that you haven't pushed me away." I leaned into him and lifted his face to look at me. "Kiss me." I told him.

"I already told you I can't. What about Hinata? I'm not a bad friend! How can I say that? I've fallen for her boyfriend" he chocked out.

"Then can I kiss you?" his eyes widened. I didn't give him a chance to answer my question. I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to his.

_**Next chapter it will be Sasuke's pov again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tune for the next **_

_**Hi there! **_

_**Did you enjoy the chapter? Or did you hate it? Feel free to let me know below. **_

_**Just so you know i try to put a new chapter up every Saturday, So i hope to see you then! **_

_**S.S**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again. Thank you for all the positive feedback on the last chapter!**_

_**I just want you to know I love witting this story, and I love you all. :)**_

_**Unless i say otherwise this will mostly be in **_**Sasuke's POV.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this twisted story. I wish I owned Naruto because if I did. Well,... you could buy it on x rated DVDs lol!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 14

I moaned loudly into the kiss, keeping my hands to my side. I didn't want this to go too far. But his lips felt so amazing against mine. Oh fuck it! I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tightened his grip on my waist, pulling me ridiculously close. It was almost as if we were molded together.

Our kisses were just sweet little pecks but I wanted more, I need more. I moaned a little louder and opened my mouth, licking at his lips. He tasted like garlic and I couldn't help but fall more in love. I can't believe Naruto is kissing me. I partially feel bad about this but there is a bigger part of me cheering. I can't believe this. In my wildest dreams I couldn't have imagined this happening like this.

He opened his mouth and allowed me access to the inside of his hot mouth and I moaned again. Our tongues began to battle, I probably could have won the battle, but I want him to know what I really want from him.

"Couch" I moaned out. If we were going to make out I want to make this perfect. His arms graced the back of my thighs before lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tightened my grip on his neck. He brought us over to the couch with ease.

He gentle placed me on the couch and looked over me. "You're beautiful, do you know that?" he asked me before climbing on top of me. I was expecting him to come and kiss me again but he moved onto my neck. "You know you made me really jealous that day." He whispered in between kisses. "At the restaurant, I wanted to kill him, but I didn't know why at the time. And then Hyuuga showed up." He bites into my neck and I screamed out. He pulled away quickly "Did I hurt you?" he looked remorseful.

"Not enough" I whispered before pulling him back down to my lips. We began to kiss hungrily again. I couldn't understand where this animalistic nature came from. Ok yes I'm good in bed but not wild. "Bite me, make me yours. Please" I moaned out titling my head allowing him more access to my neck.

"Are you sure? What about Gaara? What about Neji? Wouldn't they care?" I shook my head no and he smirked before he pressed his lips to my neck, he licked my neck before sinking his teeth into me.

"Ahh, Yes" I moaned out as he bites me. "Just like that." I whispered and ran my fingers through his golden mane.

"You're very vocal." He stated continuing to suck on my neck. I moaned. My hands were aching to touch him. I trust up into him pressing my hard-on against the front of his pants. "Oh you want something more? I thought you were enjoying me marking you?" he said this in a husky tone that made me harder than I already was. "You're wet" he stated matter-of-factly causing me to look down. The front of my pajama shirt was wet with pre-cum. "What are you wearing under that Sasuke?" I blushed as he said this; his hand was slowly spreading my legs apart.

"Stop it, this is embarrassing" I whispered. I couldn't believe I was almost to the point of Cumming just from him kissing me, and biting me.

"Wow, you're getting wetter." Naruto smirked as he said this. "Is this normally how you are? Or am I just lucky?" I looked up at him and noticed he pulled off his orange thermal.

"It's just you." I said looking away from him. This was behind embarrassing but extremely erotic.

"Oh so you're my dirty slut then? All dripping wet" he kissed my neck once more before lifting my leg onto his shoulder. He began by kissing my ankle lightly. His kisses felt like fire on my body. I couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to be with him. "Teme?" I looked up at him. "How far do you want to go, you know considering the situation I am in?" This made me freeze.

"W-what do you mean?" I was under the idea that he was going to break up with Hinata.

"Well I don't exactly know how I am going to break up with her. You, better than anyone should know how much I care for her. Don't you?" I was filled with disappointment.

"It's ok I get it you still love her." I pushed him off of me. I started to walk into my room ready to tell him to leave when he stopped me.

"But you want me don't you?" I couldn't help but nod. "That doesn't mean that we can't have sex. Does it?" I blushed, Then it suddenly dawned on me.

"So you must think of me as a slut or something I know you would never ask your girlfriend to fuck someone else, while you two are still dating." I had the blanket in my hands ready to wrap myself up when he came up behind me. His hugs felt absolutely wonderful, So wonderful in fact that I just wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"Look it isn't like that. I don't know what has happened in the last month or so, but you've been the only thing on my mind. I just want to hold you. And kiss you. I also want to please you, like no one else before me. But you know I am dating Hinata. "

I cut him off. "Just break up with her." I whispered. "If you care about me and don't have an interest in her, Then why are you still with her."

"I can't explain that, i've been wanting to end things with her but she's seemed weird in the last few weeks." he paused and began running his hand over my face "How do you expect to explain that we're dating. She is your best friend. And I know at some point you are planning to brag to all your friends." He said watching me. Those beautiful blue eyes were now on me, and I couldn't help but want to kiss him.

"Who wouldn't brag with a dreamboat of a boyfriend like you." I said out loud

"You're beautiful Sasuke. By far the most beautiful bastard I've ever met. But I don't want you to lose a friend because of me. But I need to feel you." He growled out the last part as he began to kiss me neck.

"So what _ahh_ do_ yes, yes_ you wanna do _mmm _about this?" I asked. He pulled off of my neck to stare at me.

"Just let me have you for one night." He whispered. "I need to have you just for one night." I could tell that he really wanted me. He was still hard, I could feel his denim clad erection. But did I really want to start anything with Naruto if he is still dating Hinata? "I promise, i'll fix this"

* * *

_**Hi there! **_

_**Did you enjoy the chapter? Or did you hate it? Feel free to let me know below. **_

_**This is the shortest chapter to date. But don't worry my next chapter is longer. **_

_**S.S**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again. Being a mom, working and writing stories is a lot of work, but it's all worth it to get back the amazing comments from you amazing dolls.**_

_**Warning: This is the chapter where the children should leave the room. Now when I say this is a lemon, it's more like implied sex it is a half baked is more talking than actual action. I'm trying to work on a better lemon for a future chapter. So please just bare with me on this one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the charcters in any way shape or form. I do however own the plot of this story, and for that I am proud... now if only I could buy xxxNaruSasuxxx (That would be me owning it lol)**_

_**Ok this chapter is written in **_**Sasuke's POV**_** and just to warn you, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Now onto one of my and my sister's favorite chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Wow, I don't think I have been into your room before." I hear Naruto say from behind me.

"My room isn't that special." I said looking around. Yeah I had flat screen television, a mini fridge; for those nights that I was too lazy to go downstairs. A king sized bed with a canapé and a bathroom attached to my room. The curtains were a midnight blue, long to the floor with a satin finish. No, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yes it is. You have a curtain on your bed like a little princess." He said before jumping on the bed. "Here, catch." He said throwing a beer at me that I caught with ease. I placed it lightly on the table next to me and opened my cabinet to pull out a bottle of whiskey. "Are you really trying to get drunk?" he asked me sitting against my pillow. I hope he doesn't go under the pillow.

I sat next to him on the bed and we just passed the whiskey around and drank beer. I was starting to feel drunk, and I know I need to get away from him. So I sat up and swung my feet off the bed. With my back still turned to him I asked him something I was dying to know. "Hey. So why are you still here?" I didn't mean for it to come out so bitterly I just was worried he'd find something I didn't want him to. He looked sad for a moment. "I'm not kicking you out. I'm just asking that's all" I walked over to my closet ready to step into some black sweats.

"Could you go in the bathroom to change?" he asked me sipping his beer. When I looked over at him his eyes were staring at me. The lust was clearly written in those glossy blue eyes. "Because if I attack you, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't fight" He said with a smirk and stood up looking for something, which I could only assume, was the remote for my television.

"Yeah I guess I can." I said quietly. My only guess it was that he was trying to not get turned on. Wow, Naruto being turned on by me. I never thought that would happen in my wildest dreams. But you saw what happened downstairs. I kneeled down in front of my closet to grab the pants from the bottom shelve. I then went to my cabinet again and in the top drawer were my boxers. For some reason I couldn't reach the ones I wanted. I leaned forward as far as I could bend half way into the cabinet.

"I feel like you don't know how to ask for help. Do you?" I heard him whisper next to my ear. I moaned slightly as I felt his whole lower body pressing against mine. He rested his left hand against my left hip and his right hand reached out and grabbed a pair of boxers. "What's this?" My eyes widened as he pulled out one of my hidden toys.

"I-I don't know" I muttered trying to get out of his grip. In his right hand he held a black gel vibrator.

"Really?" I nodded furiously. Hoping he'd believe me but knowing he didn't. "It looks nice and thick." He whispered "Almost the size of my cock." I moaned as he rubbed against me. His hard cock was pushing against the blue fabric. "Oh" he gasped out as he found the button on the bottom, causing the cock began to vibrate violently in his hand. He gripped it hard. "This isn't realistic." He chuckled. I couldn't look at him. He still had a hard grip on me and I honestly didn't want to see the look on his face as he looked at my toy.

I felt my shirt being lifted and a hand lightly graze my ass "W-What are you doing" I felt something hard rubbing against my backside.

"Wow you aren't wearing underwear, around me that isn't very smart" he chuckled out. I felt the head of my toy pressing against my ass. "Does this feel like a real cock to you?" he questioned. He moved the object from side to side and I couldn't help but flush scarlet "It's nice and hard, almost like a real cock, isn't it Sasuke?" I wanted to scream, why he was torching me like this. I reached my free hand back to grab my toy from him. "Just wait" he whispered kissing my ear. I couldn't wait. I don't want to be teased I'm not in the mood.

He pushed the toy in a little my hole being wet, from today's shower. "Were you playing with yourself today?" He pushed a little more. I could feel the toy inside of me, it felt amazing.

"Awe please stop" I moaned pressing my head against the open drawer. I felt so dizzy.

"Do you really want me to? You're squeezing so hard." He pushed a little more. I suddenly felt light headed.

"I need to lie down." I whispered, I pushed him away and walked over to the bed and closed my eyes, I crawled onto the bed and stuck my ass in the air. "This is what you wanted right, to tortured me? Just hurry up and do it." I heard him moan behind me.

"Fine, because I know you want it too." My face was hiding deep into the pillow of my bed. "I'm going to put it back in." I heard him turn the toy on. The vibration of the toy sent a tinkle through my spine. I felt a light tug on my hair pulling me up. "I'm going to cover your eyes." He said before tying a cotton tie around my eyes. "Pretending Neji is fucking you, you'd want him anyways." He spat before laying me on my back. I couldn't see. Maybe this was better. It might make me feel less guilty that Naruto is almost having sex with me. Well not really.

"It's not _Ahh!_" I couldn't complete my sentence he shoved the toy into my hole. Just the tip was in. The toy went in again and I wanted to moan louder. This felt amazing. "Come here" I whispered to him, He hovered over me. I couldn't see but I could smell his cologne . That sweet intoxicating smell. This is what I needed. To pretend that I was really with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my nails in. I heard him hiss as my nails dug deeper. His movement stopped. "I'm sorry" I whispered. The toy was completely out of me for a moment. Then I heard that beautiful chuckle. I faintly heard the vibration of the toy turn off again.

"It's alright." he grunted. I felt the toy slid back into me. It felt different. Maybe wetter. This felt amazing. Indescribable even. I gripped tightly onto his neck. "Sit up" he moaned out. Was he getting off on this? It would explain why the bed is rocking so much. His hands gripped my hips. I was too much in a daze to realize what was going on. I just wanted the toy back in me. "Ride the toy." he whispered. I reached my hand out to find it and he quickly and gently gripped my wrist. "I want you not to feel with your hands" I nodded and let his hands guide me to the black vibrator. I could feel the toy at my entrance. "Ready?" I nodded and he pulled me down. I could feel inch by inch of the toy's soft jelly outside. "_Ahh_just like that _ooh_ ride it" He groaned out. He pulled back down onto the toy. My mind was on the pleasure this little toy was bringing me, and who was helping me reach heaven.

"Can i _yes _take off the _fuck_ blindfolds now?" I asked in between moans of bliss. He didn't answer me. He just kept pushing my hips down on the toy. I reached one hand slowly and pulled the blindfold just a little above my eyes. It took me a moment to adjust to the lighting but the first thing I noticed that my bed was messed up. Secondly that Naruto's shirt was next to the bed on the floor. And third: My vibrator, Was next to the cabinet where Naruto first found it. CRAP! NARUTO! I need to stop him. Like right now. This isn't right. But as he thrust into me it feels amazing. And after all I was the idiot to fall for the blindfold trick when he's been trying to fuck me for hours. He pulled my hips harder into his. Did it not accrue to Naruto that sooner or later I would find out he fucked me.

Oh well, Blame it on the alcohol I guess. Made the both of us a bunch of horny, Hormone enraged 15 year olds.

"Not yet. Are you close?" he moaned into my ear, before lightly turning my face to meet his. He pressed my lips to his. "I'm sorry" he whispered, he continued to whisper this as I moaned. I threw my head back against his shoulder. He quickly pecked my lips, before he gently pushed me onto the bed once more and pounded hard into my backside. "_Oh__ Sasu-chan" _he moaned. Meanwhile, I'm a moaning mess. Not being able to form a sentence right now to call him out. He trusting hard into me. And I love it he reaches forward with one hand and lightly runs his fingers through my hair. He knew everything I liked. I knew there was a reason I fell in love with this man.

"I'm Cumming" I screamed out before my stomach got that knot like sensation and I came all over my bed.

"_Ahh_me too" He grunted and quickly pulled out and came into, I'm hoping his hand, and not my sheets

"Naruto?" I questioned once I was able to catch my breath. I heard him move off the bed and into my bathroom. I decided that now would be the best time to take off the make-shift blindfold. He came back a moment later, and smiled at me. He had the vibrator in his hand.

"Wow, you really lose yourself when this toy comes into play huh?" he said with what sounded like a nervous laugh. He scratched his head, ruffling the blond locks a little.

"Don't lie to me." I said in a warning tone.

"About?" he looked nervous. As an Uchiha, You earn to read people and from the way he kept moving his hand and avoiding eye contact with me then he is defiantly trying to hide something.

"You fucked me" I said as I rose off the bed. I looked back to notice his eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

"W-what prove do you have?" he asked me crossing his arms over his naked chest.

"You forgot to put your penis in" I said turning and about to head downstairs. I noticed a flush on his cheeks "Oh and you're better than the toy." I said with a smirk

"Sasuke, you know that you mean a lot to me right" he stepped over to me with each word. "I only want you." he smiled softly as he said this before kissing my cheek. I went downstairs and made sure everything was locked. I took some time to make a cup of tea for Naruto and myself before heading back upstairs. When I came up he was wearing a pair of sweats and his hair was wet. "I hope you don't mind?" I shook my head and handed him the cup of tea. He looked into the cup quietly.

I wish I could believe that he wanted me and no one else but he is with Hinata. I need to sleep this off. It is well after midnight and I was beyond tired.

"Will you be mine?" This made my heart flutter, Then come crashing down, I really don't know what to do anymore. I need to talk to Neji and Gaara. My eyes widened as I realized I left my phone downstairs. Oh well tomorrow is another day, besides it's on the charger down there anyways.

"Just stay here tonight, it's too late for you to be driving at this time of night." I said curling into the right side of the bed. He turned off the light and came into the bed. He was spooning me. But right now I was too tired to care. "Goodnight" I whispered drifting into the world of sleep.

"Goodnight" he muttered into my ear before hugging me tighter around the waist. I feel asleep the happiest, and most confused I've been in years.

* * *

_**I feel like I suck when it comes to writing lemons. Please let me know what you think. **_

_**I'm so happy that you came back to read the next chapter!. I really hope you enjoyed it! If it isn't too much trouble let know what you thought of it with a review.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Since i've been so ultra busy with work and everything I may not post chapter 16 next week. I'll most likely post August 4th! (Sorry for the inconvenience dollies!)**_

_**SS**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again. **_

_**OMG I can't believe all the reviews I got on the last chapter! I'm so happy you like the story so much. I'm currently stuck writing chapter 20. so if I slow down at chapter 20. You know why.**_

_**Unless I say otherwise this will mostly be in **_**Sasuke's POV.**

_**Disclaimer: I do know own the characters (i'm too lazy to make one). The only thing I own is the idea for this story, and barley at that. **_

_**(As of June 12, 2012-This tells you how long ago I wrote the chapter) You asked for Sasuke to be a cop, so he is. I was kind of hoping for cat to win, but I can work with the idea of cop, so thank you everyone!**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

So this is the night of the Halloween party. And when you hear the words Halloween party, this isn't normally what you would picture. What most people would normally picture when you hear those words is a smell gym with a badly decorated corner. This was more like a college frat party at that rich kid's parent's house.

So it turned out when Naruto had mentioned that Hinata's friend wanted to throw a party, he really meant Ino. Now don't get me wrong I like Ino, I just know how her parties are, usually alcohol insanity. Now let me tell you a little about Ino's background so you can get a feel of how this party is set up. So Ino's father is a cop and her mother is a lawyer so she's a little rich kid, a spoiled brat, a daddy's girl. However you want to put it. She's never worked a day in her life and she's my age. Now please misunderstand, I actually really like Ino, She is of course the reason I met Gaara. But I feel she takes advantage of that fact that she is a pretty face, Daddy won't be buying you happiness until you are 35.

Ino and I are both from rich families, which is how we first met. Our fathers were partners. But my dad wasn't as finically supportive of me as Ino's dad. Itachi was always the favorite in my family. So he got everything he wanted. Ino didn't have that problem, she was an only child. The only good thing that happened was that my dad died and his wealth was split between my brother and me.

I didn't know what this party actually involved, whether it was a costume party or not, I figured the safest bet was to come as a cop that was I would be dressed casual enough to take of what little part of my outfit is a costume. And if it is a costume party, then I am dressed. I figured it was the easiest costume to go with. My costume consisted of dark blue jeans that hugged every curve of my leg and a dark blue button up top

When I walked into the house the first thing that I noticed was that Ino's house was rather large. Larger than mine, only because I saved my money. The living room had really fancy and expensive … Well everything really, Couch, curtains, rugs. You name it.

When you walk into this house, the first thing you notice is the ton of nameless young adults grinding hard against one another. Practically fucking with clothes on. The next thing you would notice is the big bowl of party favors; or vodka gummy bears sitting in the middle of the coffee table. I think the most astonishing thing is all the bottles of alcoholic beverages. They had wine, wine coolers, Champaign, beer, vodka, rum and many more. They were served in big bottles or small bottles or boxes or cans. There was even a giant glass head skull, that I believe won't be allowed to be drunk until Ino's friends came.

Now I am one of Ino's friends and I know for fact that that was an expensive bottle. I just honestly wanted the whole bottle myself but, that felt rude.

I didn't even want to be here. The only reason I came was because of Naruto. Now as I am saying this you are probably wondering why I am waiting on him and what we have become after our night together. Well, let me explain what happened the following morning.

And before I begin to explain what happened I should share some of my feelings about that night. Now I am not mad at him, nor to I feel guilty; actually quite the opposite, I actually have never felt happier in my entire life. I've just wanted him to fuck me senselessly into the bed until I was completely spent. I really shouldn't be thinking like that, but I just couldn't help myself.

_-Flashback-_

_My bed has never felt so warm before, no matter how many blankets I have had or how much heat was in the house; my bed has never felt this warm in my entire life. I've never brought someone into my actual bed, whenever I sleep with someone I bring them into the guest room rather than in my room. I wasn't expecting to sleep with Naruto. Just drink a few beers and crash. But I guess Naruto is special. Gaara hasn't even seen my room, Neji on the other hand. He is a different story._

_I felt arms tighten around my waist and a possessive growl roar in my ear lowly. It made me shivers, hearing someone sound so possessive, wanting me to stay in their arms, it's a great feeling. "Good morning baby." he whispered into my ear before kissing my exposed neck lightly. I moaned a little as his slightly dry lips pressed against my abused neck from the day before. "You smell so good. So intoxicating. Let's stay in bed all day and not leave? What do you say?"_

_This made me very upset. I slowly rose from his arms, ignoring the pain in my ass. There were more important things to worry about than my pain. Like what the fuck I was turning into. I wasn't going to be his mistress and allow him to play my friend and fuck me for kicks. I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. This is painful because I really want him, but I don't know how he feels about me. "I can't do this" I hissed under my breathe. My back was turned to him but I could feel him shift on the bed, he moved closer to me so I quickly grabbed my robe and stood up, wrapping it tight around me. "You're just using me. Either to, get your gay fantasy out. Or just to get your rocks off somewhere else. I will not take part in you trying to discover what you are or who you want." I halfway screamed at him. I couldn't look him in the eyes. My eyes were filling more with tears as I yelled at him._

_I could hear the bed moving and I knew he was getting closer. "Let me explain." he stated in a calm tone, with each word he inched slower towards me._

"_Why should I? So you can feed me more lies. I really don't want to hear I Naruto." I whispered out. "Get dressed, please?" I looked out my window staring at his orange car parked crudely in my driveway. He needs to leave._

"_Teme please." he whispered hugging me around the waist. He was trying to turn me, so I could face him. "Now will you allow me to talk?" I released his arms from my waist and walked over to my closet. I still couldn't look at him. "Look at me. Please?" I shook my head hard before grabbing some clothes and running into the bathroom. I made sure to lock the door._

"_Why? Why do you want me to look at you? Or even listen to you try to justify your actions. What couldn't you tell me last night, that you want to tell me now!" I yelled through the door. "I don't want to hear some crappy story; if you're going to lie to me then you can leave." I yelled again before breaking into a sob._

"_How about this?" he yelled. I could see his shadow kneel "I want to be with you, I want to be your boyfriend" This made my eyes widened a little. As well as, my heart rate accelerate. "I love being with you. I feel like the happiest man on the planet whenever I am in your company. I haven't felt this happy in years. Probably, since before my mom died, actually." This made me loss my breath a little. He probably just meant the sex was good. "And before you say it, the sex was just an amazing bonus, but never my intention last night."_

"_Yeah, do you want to tell me what the hell, you were thinking doing that to me last night?" I questioned loudly._

"_I'm only to assume you have never seen yourself?" He quickly ran off the bed and walked me over to the mirror on my closet door. This made me blush. Do ceiling mirrors count? "your beautiful silky hair, plastered to your delicate creamy face; Your cheeks hot red in the heat of passion; full, red hot abused lips, begging for more; dipping hot 7 inch penis engorged with blood and spilling precum begging for my lips; and by far the best part was the toy." His voice was deep and husky through the door. He paused. My cock was 7 __3/4__ inches! Just thought I should let you know._

_I heard him laughed a little as he continued "Oh I was jealous of your toy. The way your tiny little pink hole swallowed and clenched that 7 inch black cock, all the pleasure it gave you. I wanted to be the one to make you look like that. So I made a fast decision. Get what I wanted. And I know it was selfish and" he paused and I could hear him sniffle "I'm sorry" His cries got louder. "Look at me, within two days I managed to break your heart twice. But please I am begging for your forgiveness. You are the only person keeping me standing right now." now I was crying_

_"Naruto-I" I whispered as I walked over to the door ready to unlock it and hug him._

_"I'll give you some time to yourself. Come to the Halloween party, we can mend everything then. But for now you need to cool off. Have a good day." I heard him quickly stand before grabbing his belongs and leaving. I didn't want to leave the bathroom. I finally exited my bathroom when I heard him drive away._

_-Flashback-  
_

Time? That may be best for us. Now I have two weeks without Naruto. Now I have to figure out if I am really willing to risk everything and give Uzumaki Naruto aka Dobe my heart.

Well until I find him I might as well get drunk, we have a lot to discuss once he gets here. And I really and truly don't know what the effects of this conversation will have on our friendship, Hopefully a positive and not a negative.

* * *

_**I know this seems like a filler and there is one more chapter like this in Naruto's POV before we actually get into the halloween party (Chapter 18). But please These next two chapters are kinda important!**_

_**I'm wondering what you're thinking, Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**_

_**S.S**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello darlings xxsavvysweetxx here. I have an important A/N at the end of the story so please read it. **_

_**This chapter is similar to the last. It' s mainly a flashback. But I promise the next chapter wont be that way**_

_**I'm sorry for the delay of the chapter i have been extremely busy.**_

_**This chapter is in Naruto's pov**_

**_Disclaimer: i'm not awesome enough to own the characters but I am cool enough to ow the story line. _**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

I walked into the party, Happier than I have ever been. There's booze, girls and hopefully Sasuke. Ever since that day at his house we haven't really talked but I am hoping he took my invitation and decided to meet me here. I have to prove to him that I could be the boyfriend he deserves. I know I made a mistake that night. But I am human; hence I am entitled to some mistakes. Am I not?

I've never experienced jealousy, so intense in my life. Contrary to what he said, I am not using him for a sick thrill or to fulfill some gay fantasy. Over the last few months, I have been harvesting feeling for him, Feelings so strong that I am willing to break up with Hinata to be with him. The only problem now is: how am I going to tell her, that I want to break up with her to be with Sasuke; her best friend. When did my life turn into a soap opera!

I can't help but like Sasuke. I truly care for him more than anyone else I have ever met. He's a beautiful person inside and out. He's so smart and insightful, sweet and kind. And his looks are a definite bonus too. I truly want to be with him and I am just going to have to prove it to him, Anyway I can.

As punishment for the other day I am dressed as Edward Cullen from Twilight. Hinata was dressed as, Bella Swan. Hinata insisted I wear a spiky brown wig, as well as gold contacts. I had fake fangs in my mouth and I had white face makeup on; Curse my naturally tan glow. My outfit I didn't mind too much. It was a button up blue top under a jeaned blazer and black skinny jeans completed with black sneakers. Hinata's hair was out and curled lightly at the ends, she was dressed in a black tank top under a blue-silver fur coat, skinny blue jeans and black and white sneakers. It's sad to admit but we really look like the perfect Vampire Human couple. And it sickened me to no end.

I should explain what happened that morning, after I left Sasuke's house. I was so into being with Sasuke I had forgotten that I had, had plans with Hinata. We were supposed to stay in and eat a home cooked meal. It's been a while since I had one. I don't know if this was her attempt at keeping me or what.

Flashback

_I drove back from Sasuke's house with tears in my eyes. The road was blurry, and I could barely see. My heart was pounding a mile a minute and I could feel the blood dripping from my knuckles, the result of my fist punching the concrete wall of the adjacent building. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand as I reached the final traffic light before Kiba's house_

_I don't know if he realizes that he isn't the only one being affected by this or not. But I will give him the time to relax. I really needed something to relax myself. And I know Kiba was the perfect person to help me out with that. I finally pulled up at Kiba's house and parked my car on the sidewalk._

_I reached into my pocket and found the emergency key I had in the house and opened the door. "Yo, Kiba get out here. I need a joint" I said trying to grab his attention. I sat down on the couch and rested my feet on the table. I reached into the couch to find a blue lock box. I went into my pocket again and found another key. I opened the lock box up and pulled out a bag and the grinder before slipping the unlocked box under the couch until I was done with it._

_Before I started grinding I hear Kiba's bathroom door slam open and saw Hinata march over to me with tears streaming down my face. Kiba followed close behind with a questioning look on his face. "Where the hell were you?!" she yelled at me. Just so you know she wasn't actually mad at me. She was simply worried about my wellbeing._

"_Me? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home right now?" I asked her quietly and continued to grind the weed. Kiba held in a laugh and walked into the kitchen, shaking his head in disapproval, but that just meant I did the wrong thing_

"_Don't ignore me Uzumaki, Where were you? We had plans last night. And I came here, this morning, looking for you." She said resting her pale hands on her slightly wide hips._

"_I was at Sasuke's" It wasn't a lie. I just wasn't going to tell her the whole truth._

_"umm Sasuke?" She asked me I nodded. I noticed her eyes grow softer. What I have always loved about her is her big warm heart. She has love for everyone and that especially meant her best friend. "Is he ok? I haven't seen him in a while?" she asked before she got upset and her eyes grew hard again "Why didn't you tell me you went to see him?" Wow she has some serious mood swings today._

"_He didn't even want to see me. But I forced my way in." 'Literally'. I added as an afterthought "He's been focused on some big merger at the job, Also he's has been really stressed. Right after work he goes home and crashes. He said to apologize to you." This made me wonder if he has seen Neji or Gaara. I forgot to ask. We drank and passed out. Sasuke on the bed, and I knocked out on the couch. And I guess in my attempt to make Sasuke have a social life I forgot to call. I'm sorry." I said in an apologetic tone. I just finished rolling up my weed._

"_You know I like that." She said smiling._

"_What weed?" I asked her titling my head a little to the side and confusion._

"_No. That you and Sasuke have become such close friends. It makes me really happy that I don't have to worry about you hating each other_

"_Oh no. You never have to worry about the teme and me hating each other." I laughed running my hand through my head._

"_Next time?" She said with a pause. I looked up at her and saw her smiling. "You better call me"_

"_Don't worry. I will" I said laughing again before lighting the joint._

"_Let me go. Oh yeah Naruto?" I looked at her again. "I'v__e decided our costumes for Ino's party" She said grinning before walking out the front door._

"_Ok spill!" Kiba yelled the minute the door closed._

"_Spill what? I don't think I know what you are talking about Dog breath." I said smirking before taking a deep drag before handing it over to Kiba so he could take a hit._

"_She's known you how long? Yet, she can't read you. That's sad." He barked and laughed before taking a deep hit and passed it back to me._

"_I don't know why I would think I am like an open book." I smiled after I said this and took another hit "Ok so you know I went to Sasuke's last night right?"_

"_I'm actually surprised he let you stay in his house 5 minutes let alone all night after what you did." Kiba said looking for a cigarette._

"_Me too. But anyways." He cut me off and grabbed a six pack out of the fridge. And opened one beer and handed it to me before opening one for him and chugging some. This is when I decided to tell him "I went over. And apologized and we started drinking and the next thing you know. We fucked" He choked on the beer. He started coughing hard trying to get the liquid out of his lungs._

"_What the hell dude. Really?" I nodded "Did you like it?" I nodded again "What about Hinata?" he asked me and for this I turned away. I finally handed him the blunt back._

"_I want to be with Sasuke but I don't want to hurt Hinata." He said quietly._

"_You have to remember that they are best friends and anyway you do this is it going to hurt someone wither it is Hinata or Sasuke." Kiba stated standing up. "Maybe you need some time to yourself?" Kiba asked me. Just as I was about to answer the door bell began to ring erratically. Kiba walked over to answer the door._

_When Kiba swung his door open he was attacked by lips. Seeing the two of them made me feel envious. I wish I could have that with someone: That special bond/connection with someone, on a bigger level than just smashing, or just hanging out as friends. It is beautiful. I heard a small moan escape one of them, which I was only to assume, was Kiba._

_They are all over each other. Kiba was pressed hard against the wall, Head back and moaning lightly. Shino had his hands all over Kiba. "S-stop" Kiba moaned trying to push Shino away._

"_Why? Don't you like it when I have you against the wall? You told me so the other day. And also, don't you like being my prisoner" Shino purred loudly into Kiba's ear before biting it, Causing Kiba to howl out._

"_N-Naruto is here" Kiba moaned again. This, actually cause Shino to pull away. _

"_Oh hi Naruto" Shino muttered before pushing his glasses up further on his face and quickly walked into the kitchen._

"_Can we talk later" I looked up to see Kiba blushing. Something not familiar but very attractive on his dark cheeks. I nodded with a wink before walking out the door and into my car. If I can't be sexually happy I should at least let my friend be._

_-End flashback-_

I have always been happy for Kiba and whatever relationship he decided to get into. I just wasn't expecting it to be with his best friend Shino. But that also makes me truly wonder: If the two of them can be best friends than boyfriends, why can't Sasuke and myself.

"Oh Hi! Wow you look amazing!" Hinata yelled running over to a short haired beautiful woman in a cop costume. "Naruto come here!" She yelled. When I walked over I was amazed at what I saw. A beautiful shy Japanese female with Black eyes and chin length black hair. Her cop uniform wasn't slutty but to me it was still sexy. She was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged her athletic legs and a blue button up top that was undone by two buttons just showing a little skin.

* * *

_**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know a lot of you like Naruto's POV. Was anyone seeing Kiba and Shino together? Anyways I am going to take another two week break from the story to try to finish up my next few chapters I'll see you September 1st**__** . Depending on what day I don't work. **_

_**I love you guys so much. Oh I am already thinking about my next story. I'm either going to do a series out of this story or I am going to do something involving a 21**__**st**__** birthday. I'd like your opinions on what I should do. So please tell me your thoughts. Your opinions mean the world to me. **_

_**And in case you're wondering i'm only planning for this story to be 26 chapters long unless I decide to add more.**_

_**S.S**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello my darlings this is xxsavvysweetxx again. Thank you for all the positive feedback on the last chapter!**_

_**I just want you to know I love witting this story, and I love you all. :)**_

_**This chapter is in Sasuke's pov**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this twisted story. I wish I owned Naruto because if I did. Well... you could buy it on x rated DVDs lol!**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Oh Hi! Wow you look amazing!" Hinata yelled running to me. "Play along" She whispered before calling Naruto over. "Naruto come here!" She yelled. Wow that was Naruto. He resembled Edward Cullen from Twilight. Which I guess would explain Hinata looking like Bella Swan. I had seen him when I first came in and just thought it was one of Ino's old college friends. I watched as Naruto walked over to me and smiled. "Naruto this is a good friend of mine, Suki"

"It's nice to meet you ma'am" Naruto whispered as he leaned in and kissed my hand. I couldn't help but blush. I must really look like a girl with my hair out. Hinata quickly winked at me, telling me to play along. I will, for now.

"Is it?" I asked in a slightly higher voice. "You are very attractive. Hina picked a good one" I giggled hitting his shoulder lightly.

"If you don't mind me saying, your looks almost rival my beautiful girlfriend's" He kissed my cheek this time. And I had to laugh. I noticed that Hinata was making kissy face at me. My eyes widened. She wanted me to kiss him. I looked at her with a questioning look basically asking if she was sure. She nodded and smiled at me.

"Really?" I squeaked in a low voice "Well how about a kiss?" Naruto's blue eyes widened a little before darkening. He looked back at Hinata and she nodded yes. Naruto looked back at me and smiled ready to press a kiss on my cheek. I leaned up on my toes a little. He was about an inch away before I grabbed his cheeks and pulled his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I could hear Naruto growl before pressing me into a wall. He ran his hands through my hair and gripped it hard causing me to moan. He started to bite my neck. I decided now was the best time to tell him it was me. He bites particularly hard on a weak spot. "Ahh! Dobe" I moaned out causing him to stop. I looked down with a smirk

"W-what?" he asked as he let go of me.

"We got you good huh?" I asked him. I looked over at Hinata to see how she was doing and noticed that she wasn't looking at me. "Hina?" I asked. She looked at me with a weak smile.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She ran up the stairs. I noticed TenTen follow after her. I hadn't noticed but the whole party stopped. I looked at Naruto and he was about to open his mouth to speak.

"This shouldn't have happened" I said before running over to Gaara and Neji. "Outside, please" I whispered before grabbing a bottle of vodka to bring to the back porch.

When Gaara and Neji finally met up with me they seemed curious as to what just happened. "Why did you run over to us?" Neji asked me cracking open the bottle before taking a swing.

"I just kissed Naruto" Neji gave me a look. "In front of Hinata" I whispered. Neji stood up.

"Are you kidding me?" Gaara asked. I shook my head no and I noticed Neji's eyes got colder.

"Wow. Do you have no shame?" Neji finally asked me.

"It wasn't my fault." I half yelled at him.

"So now you are going to tell me you have no control over your mouth or your penis or your asshole. It just attacks people?" He yelled at me walking further outside to take a cigarette break. I was on the verge of tears right now and I couldn't believe he had just said that to me. He didn't even wait for me to explain my actions. I truly thought that Neji would never yell at me or call me bad names I have trusted Neji most of my life.

"What happened, Sasuke" I didn't want to talk anymore. Neji made me want to punch something or run away crying. "Please. You have to know that Neji isn't that mad at you. He is just upset and doesn't know how to handle it. Come on, tell me please"

"Hinata wanted me to kiss him." I sobbed out. "It just got carried away" I whispered

"Is that true?" I looked behind me and saw Neji. I nodded and looked away again. "I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed my forehead and I smiled. I leaned up and hugged him tightly before stealing a cigarette from behind his ear and went to light it.

While I was smoking I could hear Neji and Gaara conversation. "This kimono and this weather isn't a good combination." I heard Neji say.

"Yeah I can see your nipples" Gaara snickered drinking from the bottle. "Not that I am complaining"

"We're forward tonight, aren't we mister panda?" Neji asked I'm almost certain he is smirking.

"You must want to be attacked tonight?" I heard Gaara say causing my eyes to widen. "That sexy smirk." What I heard next actually made me turn around. I could hear moaning. And a hard thump. I turned around to see Neji on top of Gaara, They were both rolling around, moaning and growling. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing, more so I couldn't believe I was rock hard. Gaara's hands were threaded to Neji's hair and Neji was grinding down hard against Gaara.

"What the hell is going on?" I said with a smirk. They quickly pulled away and stared at me. Neji looked over at me and quickly pulled off of Gaara.

"I don't know." He said looking quietly at Gaara. Gaara looked back at him; they both looked rather confused on what was going on.

"Did you like it?" I asked quietly. The both looked at each other again. Gaara's cheeks suddenly turned pink, Neji on the other hand couldn't keep eye contact with me.

"Yes." Neji whispered. I looked over to Gaara and he smiled softly at me. This is actually really interesting. I don't see how two semes can be together but I am not going to question it. Besides when they were making out not to long again. It didn't look like they were going to have any trouble.

"Well than don't let me bother you." I said with a smirk taking the bottle and chugging some of it. I knew that Neji had a thing for Gaara. It must be the red hair. Or the green eyes. One of the two.

"You know? You could join us?" Gaara said kissing my neck. I moaned a little and tried to wiggle my way out. What in the hell is he talking about. Not, that it wouldn't be the hottest threesome of my life, but did I really want to interfere into their new relationship, or whatever this is. "Neji? Wouldn't you want both of us?" Gaara said in a husky tone causing Neji and I to blush.

"I thought you were seme?" I asked him softly. He laughed a little before looking at Neji than back down at me.

"I can be both." He leaned down and grabbed my chin. "Neji?" Gaara moaned before kissing me softly on the lips. I had to moan again. Do you remember when I first met Gaara and I explained how great of a kisser he was. Well ever since Naruto's party we haven't really seen too much of each other and within the two or three weeks I have really missed his lips against mine. I moaned softly wrapping my arms around his neck, I was about to give into the two of them and just let go and forget everything about tonight. To forget about hurting Hinata, I even hope to forget Naruto.

"C-can I interrupt?" I turned to see Naruto at the screen door. I could see him gripping the screen door hard.

"What do you want?" Neji hissed out. Naruto flinched a little before backing into the house a little.

"I want to talk to Sasuke if that is ok with him?" he said watching me for a reaction

"And if he doesn't?" Now it was Gaara who was jumping down Naruto's throat.

"Can you let him answer? Sasuke, Please?" He begged me.

"Fine." I stated sternly. As kissed both of them on the cheek I whispered. "Ten minutes, Attic" And walked past Naruto to go up to the attic. I could hear him follow me. I could also hear two bottles clinking together. I have noticed something about Naruto. He really enjoys a nice cold beer. I have decided not to question it though. As we got upstairs He awed in amazement at the well-furnished attic. "Talk" I said looking out the window.

"What the hell was that downstairs?" he walked closer to me. I felt like his prey and that made me chuckle a little. "What the fuck is so funny?" he asked me and I busted out laughing.

"You." I chuckled before turning slightly cold. "You act as if you are so much better than me and so damn perfect. Do you not see how many people you are hurting? You need to get over yourself already."

"What?" he asked me sounding slightly hurt.

"Do you like me or not?" I asked him straight out. He looked at me for a moment. I took this moment to sit on the couch and get more comfortable.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?" He asked me handing me a bottle. I took a small sip.

"Break up with Hinata." I said quietly. "If you really wanted to be with me, you wouldn't have to ask your friends how to break up with a girl you don't care about."

"And you?" He asked me quietly taking a swing from his beer.

"What about me?" I didn't understand why he was asking about me.

"Are you really willing to lose a friend over a man?" my eyes widened. Why is it that I always forget this part? "Look, my work is easy. I can just be the ex-boyfriend. I have no problem with that title. Now can you deal with being the ex-friend? That is the real problem."

I guess after all this talking about it I never realized that it was still on me to light the bomb. I was so busy being mad at him for not being single and staying with Hinata but I never bothered to over think the fact that I would be hurting her more than he would. "...I" That's all I could say.

"I've proved myself to you. Now prove yourself to me." He stood from the couch. "I'll break up with her. Her birthday is in two months. So I am better off doing it before her birthday. I might be able to even create a friendship from this. I have tried to give you something so we could be with each other without hurting her. But you seem to want more" Naruto watched me carefully

I couldn't believe this. "So you want to be beneficial friends?" I asked him quietly He nodded to me.

"Yes. Until you can figure out what you want to do. Would that be ok?" he asked me quietly and took my hand in his. "I really want to be with you. Even if it is deceitful."

"But you're my best friend's boyfriend!" He chuckled and then shrugged.

"And you're adorable." He growled lightly before gripping my chin and kissed me softly. I moaned softly and began to sink into the couch. He climbed on top of me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him as he kneeled above me.

"For now? Kiss. I don't want to get into anymore trouble tonight." He leaned in and kissed me again.

I'm so confused. There was a beautiful man on top of me, but tomorrow I was will be left with nothing but a full head and potentially a hangover. I can't believe he just put all the cards in my hands. How was I going to break this to Hinata? What am I going to do now?

* * *

_**Hi there!**_

_**Did you enjoy the chapter? Or did you hate it? Feel free to let me know below.**_

_**Just so you know I try to put a new chapter up every Saturday, so I hope to see you then! **_

_**Next chapter will be in Sasuke's pov again**_

_**S.S**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry I dont know what happened I had said I was going to update this in early december, tomorrow is march... wow I dont have good track of timing! I hope u all just forgive me for my slackerness lol. I really will try to go back to posting this story on a weekly bases but for now I hope you enjoy  
-**

Chapter 19

I had to go to work today; Recently, I've been drinking a lot in the month. I've been very stressed out with the situation I am in right now. Naruto and I have been kissing a lot but I don't know what to make of it, really.

We have been meeting as we normally do; the only difference is that now we are doing more than just talking, drinking and smoking. Now we are making out. I'm supposed to see him today, but the more time I spend with him, the more I want him to myself. I can't help but feel guiltier.

I guess I should explain what I do for a living. I'm a layer at my dad's company Uchiha Inc. It isn't the most exciting job. But it does have it perks. I guess you could say. It is the reason that I am living in that fancy house. My office is rather large with a big window behind me showing the city in all its beauty.

I'm actually kind of excited to see Naruto, He's cooking me dinner tonight. He said he's feeling Italian. So no Ramen, which is always a plus! He told me he would call me in another hour or so. That's when I will take my break.

"Little brother" Itachi spoke, as he walked into my office. "How's your boyfriend?" I blushed as my brother said this.

"He's straight Itachi, He isn't my boyfriend." I stated firmly hoping he would believe me

"I've know you all your life and I think by now I would know you well enough to know when you are in love and bro you're head over heels" I blushed brighter as he was staring me hard while he said this. "Besides a friend of mine sent me a picture of you two dry humping in front of Hinata" I know I was blushing; bright red now, especially since he has the picture in front of me.

In the picture, my hands are all over his body, and his are roughly gripping my hair. My face is flushed and my eyes are closed, what amazed me is that in the picture Naruto's eyes are actually open and he is watching me. I guess I hadn't noticed that since I was so sucked into the kiss. "It was supposed to be a prank. Hina wanted me to do it."

"Did she? She most likely meant that she just wanted you to peck Naruto, Not fuck him into next Tuesday. Or in your case, have him fuck you into next Friday." My brother said matter of fact. He then began to chuckle lowly

"STOP IT!" I yelled before pausing. "This isn't funny, and I have no idea what I am going to do about Hina. She hasn't talked to me." I lowered my head looking down at my phone for a moment. Maybe I should just call Naruto. He tends to be able to calm my nervous.

My phone suddenly buzzes I pull the phone out of my pocket, hoping it is Naruto. When I look down to see that Hinata is calling me. This is odd. Since last month at the party, we haven't talked, not that I didn't go and look for her afterwards it was just that TenTen said "Hinata doesn't want to see you" So I just left after that figuring she would call me soon. I didn't think it would take a month to do. I need to pick up the phone.

"Hello" I say into the phone. I held up my finger to Itachi telling him to hold on. My brother just decided to sit down in the car in front of me.

"_Hey Sasu how are you?" _I breathe a sigh of relieve at hearing her calming voice. I decided since my brother wasn't leaving he might as well listen in on the phone conversation. So I put the phone on speaker

"I've been well and yourself?" I asked looking down at some paperwork. She was prolonging this. Could she just yell at me and get it over with.

"_Fine, Listen can we talk?" _This isn't a good sign. But this is what I was waiting for.

"What about, Hina?" I wonder why she isn't yelling and instead wants to talk.

"_Do you like Naruto?" _Wow that was blunt and to the point, that isn't really like Hinata. I felt as though I couldn't breathe. It felt as if there was a knife in my throat. Or I was going to throw up my heart.

"What are you talking about Hina?" I laughed a little into the phone.

"_Don't play games with me, Sasuke. Do you like Naruto?" _ I look at Itachi asking for help, but he just shrugs. I know he has never been in this type of situation before and neither have I.

"Well..." She cut me off before I had a chance to defend myself.

"_I knew it. So was that kiss wasn't a first time thing?" _Hinata was waiting on my answer and I didn't know what to tell her. I decided I would only tell her half the truth. She didn't really have to know what happened at my house. I'm almost certain she would kill me if she knew that Naruto and I had sex, The night they were meeting for a dinner.

"There was one more kiss." I whispered in a low tone.

"_When was this?" _Hinata's voice sounded hard. I couldn't stand the thought of her hating me. Especially over a guy, an amazing guy, but a guy none the less. I looked at Itachi and his eyes were slightly widened for a second, As were mine. Hinata Hyuuga is a sweet, low spoken girl, Also kind of a push over. The fact that she actually sounded upset with me, Scared me a little

"The night of his party, He was drunk and I doubt he meant to kiss me!" I need to tell Naruto what is going on. Maybe he already knows.

"_Oh, Really? Wasn't that about the time I stopped talking to you." _Crap I forgot that she is very smart

"Yes. I guess I was just upset." I paused. "Look Hinata I'm really sorry I will back off if that's what you want?"

"_Do-Does he like you?" _ Her voice went back to her calm self

I didn't want Naruto to be in trouble with Hinata so I set the only thing I could possibly think of. "No"

"_Are you sure, He's seemed rather distant in the last month or so, and h__e's always around you." _ She paused here and then continues _"Sasuke, __if__ you like him, Please tell me."_

I guess this was my do or die moment. " … Yes, I like him." I was waiting for the yelling or whatever was about to happen.

"_Ok. Look I have to go; can __we meet for dinner tomorrow night?"_ Her tone sounded weird. A minute ago she sounded pissed but now she seems so happy, it's actually a little scary.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"_It's yes or no Sasu?" _ I was confused. And if the look on Itachi's face was any indication of his emotions, He was too.

"Yes, that's fine." She hung up after that. To say I was a little confused was an understatement. I don't know what the fuck just happened! I looked up at my brother.

"Well that was interesting to say the least." He stood from the chair and quickly stretched his arms high in the air and arched his back.

"You could say that again." I said as I walked over my window ready to light a cigarette. "I need something stronger than this." I put the cigarette down and walk back to my desk.

"I honestly don't know when you picked up that disgusting habit, but it needs to stop. It isn't healthy, and you know it."

"Mr. Uchiha" That was the voice of my secretary. Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uzumaki is here. Should I send him in." I looked at Itachi and he was making a kissy face. I pressed the button on my phone.

"Yes he can come in." when I heard the click on her end I knew she hung up. "You can leave now Itachi." He shook his head smirking at me.

My door suddenly opened and Naruto busted through the door. "Hey, So I have everything for tonight. Are you still coming over after work?" He said before grabbing my waist and pulling me into a small kiss. I doubt he has noticed my brother in the room. "Come on, Kiss me." He whispered and pressed his lips harder to mine. I couldn't help but moan softly into the kiss and want to grip him harder. He bite my lip causing me to open my mouth to let out another moan. He slithered his tongue into my mouth and began to intermingle our tongues.

"I can leave?" Crap! Did I really forget that my brother was in the room? "Hello Naruto" My brother said softly. "Good bye, little brother." He said laughing; he closed my office door behind him.

"How long was he there?" Naruto asked me sitting in the same chair Itachi was not too long ago.

"A little before Hinata called me." He suddenly stood up. "What?"

"What? Hinata called you after a month of barley acknowledge you for a whole month, and she just up and randomly called you! And you're acting as if it is nothing?" Naruto was pacing in front of my desk.

"Dobe, Stop, You're making me nervous than I already am." He suddenly stopped pacing. "We're going out for dinner."

"Tonight? That's not fair tonight is for us!?" He cut me off before I got the chance to explain that the dinner was tomorrow. "Didn't you want to have dinner with me? Now you're telling me you're going with your best friend!" He paused and walked over to me. "Well there's always another day for us." He leaned down and kissed me softly. When I lips finally parted looked deeply into his eyes.

"I love you Naruto."

"What?" he moved away a little. "D-did you just say you love me?" My eyes widened. Did I really just say that out loud!?

"No" I whispered. We haven't even started dating yet. He will think I'm insane if I saw I'm in love with him. "Hinata's dinner is tomorrow."

"Oh. " He looked at me again. He's been trying to break through my mask. His eyes turned sad for a moment before looking away. "I'll see you tonight." He whispered before walking out the door, not looking back at me. Was he upset with me? I guess I will find out tonight.

For now I can't really focus on Naruto, At least not more than I already have been. So I will just finish off my day at work and head over to his house.

*Small time lapse*

I rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer the door. It takes about a minute but when he does I am greeted with the smell of tomatoes and his beautiful smile. "Hi Teme." He grabbed my hand as we walked inside. He took the bottle of wine out of my hand before kissing me.

When I walked into the house I noticed that he had actually cleaned up his house, the table was wrapped in a black satin table cloth with red roses gracing it. A candle was lit in the middle of the table along with a lone red rose.

"Hello Dobe, What's all this?" I said with a smirk before taking off my shoes and then walking over to the couch. My eyes didn't want to leave the beautiful scene. But I turned to look at him anyways.

"I hope it isn't too much. But I figured after a hard day at work, you could come home to a relaxing dinner" He wasn't looking at me when he said this but he was blushing, I could see that much.

"You're too sweet" I stood from the couch and walked over to him. I stopped right in front of him and turned his head to mine, and lightly pecked him on the lips. He grabbed my waist and pressed me flush against his body and kissed me deeper. I absolutely loved being in his arms, I loved being with him. I just wish that we weren't living a lie. I pulled away from him slowly and looked down. "So is dinner ready?" I asked looking into the kitchen and not at him.

"Yeah, Dinner is ready. I made spaghetti and meatballs with lots of homemade tomato sauce. And we can use the wine you brought and finish off dinner. We also have garlic bread." Naruto told me before looking back at me with a soft smile. "You came here in work clothes?" he asked me after a moment

I had forgotten he had seen me at work, Maybe I should have changed. I looked down at his attire and noticed that he was wearing a nice stripped blue button down and dark blue skinny jeans. He smelled like cologne too. He smelled fantastic. But then again Naruto always smelled great, Even if he had been working out all day. "I guess I forgot to change?" I said looking down at my clothing.

"It's ok. You look sexy in your suit" I blushed as he said this. We walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. "Go in the living room. I'll bring the food into you." He quickly pecked my lips and I walked into the living room waiting for him to return. I hope he realizes he didn't have to do all this for me, as sweet as a jester as it was.

He brought the two plates in and I was amazed to see one of the plates loaded with sauce, and some bright cherry tomatoes. "Why did you-?" he cut me off. He put his plate on the table; I noticed his plate had less sauce and more meatballs.

"I know you like them, so I bought them after I visited you at work." He handed me my plate. "Let me just grab to glasses for the wine, I'll be right back." He kissed my cheek and went back into the kitchen. He quickly came back with two glasses of wine.

When he finally settled down next to me on the couch, we began to eat. We really didn't talk too much but we listened to soft rock music and stare into each other's eyes. It was actually rather romantic. It was things like this that honestly, made me love him. He's just so perfect. But I have to remember that he is with Hinata.

We ended up eating all the food and drinking all the wine. I guess we were hungrier than I first thought. I couldn't help but moan as I popped those delicious cherry red tomatoes in my mouth.

When we finally finished with everything I stood on slightly weak legs. I was feeling a little tipsy. "Dobe that was amazing. Thank you." I said softly, I decide I would wash the dishes since he made the food. I began to run the warm water for the plates to soak in.

"You know." He paused as he lowered his plate into the water. "If you love me, tell me" I turned off the water and looked hard at him.

"I don't." I eyes moving to watch his facial features "It was a mistake" I wasn't expecting my back suddenly slammed against the wall. "Dobe What the Fu-"

"Are you sure?" he asked me gripping my neck loosely. He knows I like him being rough, it turns me on to no end. "You need to fucking tell me" Oh god and he was cursing. If he doesn't stop then I'm going to have him fuck me right here and now. "Awe the slut caught feelings for me? Do you love me you little whore?" He gripped my hair and made me fall to the floor. I panted hard, very aroused. "You dirty slut, Could you really stay with one man, Could you really stay with me forever. I'll brand you. My name will be on your sexy lower back. Do you want that? While I'm fucking you in your nasty twat I'd always see who you belong to, that you belong to me." I moaned loudly as he dropped me onto my back.

"Naru i." I paused. There was a party of me that wanted nothing more than to tell him I loved him and hope that he fucks me into next week, Where as another part of me wants him to keep being mean and talking dirty to me, So he can fuck me. Wait, Is it just me, Or am I going to get the same results? Then I might as well tell him. "I-I love you Dobe."

"That's what I wanted to hear. So, now." He kneeled over me and kissed my lips softly. "We can make love." I blushed a little as he said that. "But tonight we're fucking." He stood up and picked me up bridal style before taking me up the stairs. Now don't get me wrong, Naruto and I have basically been dating, for about two weeks now. But we haven't gone all the way since that night. "Do you want to go all the way?" He asked me quietly as he put me on his bed. This is something I had to truly think about. There's a part of me that really wants this, who wouldn't? This gorgeous god, above me, is begging me to open my legs so he can stick his hard cock into me. But there is the small little annoying part that is so worried about Hinata that I don't want to do this.

I have made a decision. I lean up to softly press my lips against his "I love you Naruto."

_**Cliffhanger! **_


	20. Chapter 20

**The long awaited lemon is finally here! Im sorry it took so long and I really hope it was worth the wait! This story has about 5 or 6 more chapters before it is completed. So please stick around, I love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Naruto POV**

"That's what I wanted to hear. So now." I kneeled over this gorgeous creature and kissed his lips softly. "We can make love." I noticed there was a rosy tint on his cheeks; He was blushing a little. I must have embarrassed him, slightly "But tonight we're fucking." I stood up and picked him up bridal style before taking him into my room. "Do you want to go all the way?" I asked him quietly. I was hoping he would say yes. Right now I want nothing more than to be one with this dark angel.

After a while of waiting for him, we finally locks eyes "I love you Naruto." He said after he placed a kiss on my lips. Was this really about to happen? He opened his legs a little to me, and pulled me down. "I'm a mess; I can't understand why you want me?" He asked me quietly. He was looking down at himself. Was he really judging himself? After everything we have been through in the last year. He has the nerve to ask me something like that.

"Are you insane?" He looked at me slightly wide eyed and teary. "Why wouldn't I? Sasuke, I have told you before I have thought of you as this beautiful angel from the moment we met." When I said this he blushed. "If you don't feel comfortable doing this I would completely, understand. I don't want to pressure you into anything; I'm not that kind of guy." Even though, I really want nothing more than to feel him wrapped around my cock.

He reached up to wrap his arms around my neck. "I think that's why I love you. You are so unlike anyone else." He pressed his lips to mine softly. We started lightly pecking our lips together; Sasuke's hands; tightening around my neck, as I pressed him harder into the mattress with my body. I love being with Sasuke he is so warm and comforting. I wanted to see his face. I had the urge to open my eyes. Just to see his angelic face while we were doing something so wrong and dirty.

When I peeked my eyes open I almost moaned. He sweating a little bit, I could see it on his forehead, His eyes; closed in bliss as we continued to kiss. His ebony lashes resting tightly against his alabaster skin, that perfect little straight nose; that makes this man even more beautiful. Not a flaw on this perfect creature. I will make him mine. His beautifully defined cheeks colored a salmon hue. I want to see if I can change that. I licked at his bottom lip asking for access, into his mouth. I hear him moan softly before slowly parting his lips apart. His lips by far are the most beautiful thing on his face. His kiss swollen cherry red lips. I've always had a thing for them. They weren't too big or too small, they were perfect. It's almost as if God's last name should be Uchiha, because he is absolute perfection. His tongue began to play with mine as our kiss became more heated. I couldn't help but want more of him; All of him; actually.

I need to actually see with clear eyes what I have under me. Not with lust or drunken eyes. This creature; Sasuke Uchiha is the most beautiful person I have ever met in my life and now I have him under me. Just waiting for me to take him and make him mine. I began to take off his shirt; I needed to see that delicious snow white skin. When the shirt finally slipped off, I almost moaned when I say those rose pink nipples. They were rock hard already, probably from the cold. They looked so sweet and tasty that I couldn't keep my eyes off them. His stomach was flat lightly displaying a 4 pack of abs, and accompanying his abdomen was a shiny, black navel piercing. "S-stop staring." He whispered shyly looking away from me. I chuckled before leaning back in and kissing him again.

Our kissing was becoming dangerous. We are already topless and touching each other's chest softly. We were like making love for the first time. Because regardless of what I said. I want his real first time with me to be the most romantic experience; not even just with me, but of his life. I want him to grow old and always remember our night together; Even if he marries someone else. I want everything perfect for Sasuke. I disconnected our lips and descend to his neck where I started biting softly under his left ear. He silently screamed and moved his head to allow me more access to his neck. His hands moved from my neck to my bare back to claw at the flesh there. I secretly love the little abuse that he is giving me. I guess I am just one of those people that likes pain.

I want use to reach heaven together. But I want to make love to this man. I disconnect my lips from his neck and move onto his collar bone. His sweet, sweaty skin taste so good. I need more of his taste. "Ahh Naruto!" He moaned. Damn that was fucking music to my ears. I growled back at him before continuing on, and sucking and biting more on his delicious skin.

But I can't help but wonder if I should feel bad for what I am doing to Hinata; I mean I am almost certain that she knows we are over but still, is it really right to be doing this to her? I'm not the kind of guy that normally cheats but, my feels aren't with Hinata. From the day I met Sasuke I have done nothing but thought of him. And that is all I thought of. Even, that night of my party; I wanted nothing more than to be with him, in bed. Once I remembered what had happened I was more upset that I said and did all those things as appose to being sweet and kind to him like I always am.

I moved a little further down to grace his left nipple with my lips. "You like this?" I was waiting for an answer from him, there was a blush; hot on his cheeks. I'll take that blush as a yes. I wrapped my lips around his nipple and began to kiss and nip at the nipple in my mouth. His body tasted delicious. It would surely become my new addiction. After playing with it I moved onto the other one; pinching the left one just to tease him more.

"Naru" Sasuke mewed softly; pulling my hair to move me away from his chest. He started lifting his hips to meet mine. I could feel how hard he was. It was amazing that he could get so excited for me. "Please" He moaned lifting his hips again. I bit my lip to prevent myself from moaning.

I leaned over him and leaned into his ear. "How bad do you want me Sasuke? My beautiful little Uke" I whispered close to his ear.

"So bad! Please, Just fuck me already. I can't stand it!" he moaned out; starting to undo his pants. I watched flabbergasted as he loosened his belt and I buttoned his pants, he kept the zipper up though. Was he planning to tease me? "Are you watching me Naru?" I nodded numbly. Where the fuck did this sex kitten come from, not that I really care. He grabbed the hem of his black dress pants and slipped his thumbs in displaying his hip bones. "This is the only piece of clothing dividing you from my body." I didn't understand what he meant when he said this; at first, But when he started to pull it down further and all I saw was his creamy white skin, I knew immanently what he meant. He wasn't wearing boxers. "Do you like my body Naru-sama? Cause my body really likes you." He moaned out before slipping the pants a little further reveling his shaven pelvis. I grabbed his hands to stop him from lowering his pants any further. "What's wrong?" he questioned cutely. A blush was still kissing his cheeks but his eyes told me he wanted to be fucked; that's sexy as hell.

"You're killing me teme." I whispered softly. I leaned down and began kissing his stomach softly nipping and licking at his belly button, swirling my tongue around the ring. He cued softly. I guess he likes his belly button played with; which would kind of explain the piercing. I looked down at his pants once I came face to face with it. Most of him is showing except for the part I am dying to see the most. I gentle kissed the shaven pelvis before leaning further down and taking the zipper of his pants into my mouth. His cock was hitting me in the chin.

"Hurry up dobe!" he yelled out. I could smell the musk of his cock through the pants. They did nothing to hide it at all. As I lowered the zipper slowly down inch my inch I could hear him moaning softly; I finally reached the end, now it was the moment I had been waiting for. I pulled my mouth off his zipper and locked eyes with him. I couldn't believe this was finally happening. His eyes were begging me to do something besides stare at him. "Please Naruto, I need this more than you can imagine." He said softly. He leaned up and kissed me softy before lying back down.

I backed off the bed to stand next to it. I leaned over and grabbed the waist of his pants before slowly pulling them down. I didn't want to look at his cock until I could see his entire body reveled to me. I watched as his feet went into the pants leg, then ever so slowly, I noticed more fabric bunching at his ankles. Then finally the waist of his pants was around his ankle, showing his bare ankles; this was the moment of truth.

I looked up into his eyes and he was blushing. As I scanned my way down from his mussed up hair, down to his red cheeks, and swollen lips; passed his hickey-married neck and red, abused nipples; further passed his wet stomach and shaven pelvis; There stood his proud circumcised red, almost purple; 7 3/4 inch cock, soaked in precum begging for attention. Along with his tight shaven balls; which were also a deep red color. If I went further down I was sure to see his long beautiful; nearly hairless legs. "Wow." That was the only thing to say. This was so much better than anything I had fantasized about.

"What's wrong?" he asked me quietly biting his lower lip. I looked back down at him. Even his toes were perfect

"Nothing, you're perfect. Absolutely perfect" And you're mine I secretly added.

"Am I?" he whispered. I looked up at his face and he was smiling. "Then get over here so I can see you." I walked over to the side of the bed and he sat up. "Look, how hard you are?" I looked down and noticed I had stained my jeans. They are dark, but not dark enough to hide the wetness. "Let's get these off of you." He whispered before grabbing the hem of my pants. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. This is what I have been waiting to do for a while now. He kissed my stomach softly before beginning to loosen my belt with shaking hands, was he really this nervous about being with me?

"Are you nervous?" When I said this his hands froze as he was undoing my button on my jeans. He just looked back at his hands and continued what he was doing. The button was undone and finally the zipper was done. He grabbed the hem of my pants and looked up at me once; a small smile graced his alluring face. He tugged the pants down and was greeted with my orange and black plaid boxers. I blushed as I notice the front of my boxers were 1 tented out and two, there was a bigger wet spot on the front of my boxers. He leaned forward with a smirk before licking at the wet part. I moaned through clenched teeth as he licked it again before pressing an open mouth kiss on my crotch. "Fuck!" I hissed out threading my hands through thick black hair.

"You like that do you?" he whispered. I tightened my hand in his hair to confirm that I did, He smiled before wrapping his lips around the base of my cock through my boxers. This is pure torture. I can't stand this. "Your precum taste so good and you smell amazing." He licked at my boxers once more. "I'm so close to your cock, Do you want my mouth swallowing your cock whole?" Wow he really is a cock whore. I looked down at him and he was staring up at me with a pure look of seduction.

I gripped his hair tighter, but not enough to hurt him and eased him closer to my cock; his nose was pressed right into my cock. I almost moaned from the friction. "I think you want my cock just as much as I want your month on me." I heard him moan. I loved the sound of his moan. I truly did. I pushed his face just a little more and swayed from side to side. "Do you feel that big hard cock? That's all because of you. Months of watching you work out and swim." I barked at him. He gasped as he heard me say this. I pulled him up by his hair to stand in front of me.

His exposed erection and my cloth one rubbing together causing us to both moan lowly. "Months?" he asked trying to avoid eye contact.

"Months" I growled before pressing my lips to his. I hungrily attacked his mouth with mine savoring the taste that was Sasuke Uchiha. I just couldn't get enough. He opened his mouth to me and I took full advantage, sticking my tongue as far as it could go, trying to get his tongue to play with mine. i lowered us slowly onto the bed. Our bodies pressed flush against one another's. I could feel his cock jump as our bodies met. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him

"Lay down." He whispered to me as he stood off the bed. I did as he asked and softly rested myself against the pillows waiting for his next move. There was the most beautiful blush gracing his cheeks. I just fell in love all over again. Yeah you heard me I said love. He kneeled down on the bed in front of me and licked his lips softly. "And to answer your question?" he looked up into my eyes. "I've always wanted to be with you and only you, since I met you. Now that I am in this position, there is nothing in this world that could stop me from having this moment. "Ready?" I couldn't help but nod.

He smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips to clothed erection sucking on the head softly. His lips on my penis felt amazing but I know it would feel better if the boxers weren't in the way. He seemed to grow bored of tasting the cloth. He fingered the waist band of the boxers before sliding them off completely exposing me to the air. "Finally!" he moaned before taking the head into his mouth and sucking hard on it.

"Fuck!" I moaned out as he sucked on the mushroom head of my cock. I thread my hands through his hair as he sucked more on the head licking the skin between head and shaft. He pulled his head most of the way off before licking at the slit of my penis. It felt so good. His tongue began to swirl and spin around the slit and I was in heaven. I gripped his head harder pushing it closer to the base of my cock. He took me in completely without hesitation.

His cheeks hollowed around me, I could hear a low slurping noise and I could feel the heavy suction on my cock. He pulled away just after the head scraping his teeth against the veins and going up and down making sure to keep a good grip with his lips on my cock. I couldn't believe that he was this good at sucking me off. I was almost at the point of cumming, again. Sasuke then sucked on the head while stroking me. He was just focusing on the head. I know I was just in heaven his tongue swiped against, over and under the head.

I opened my eyes to see, Sasuke pulling off my cock. I watched as my cock and his lips disconnected, there was a mess of saliva there. It was almost unnatural to see the perfect Uchiha look a mess like this but I thought it was by far the sexiest thing I had ever seen. "This should do it" he whispered more to himself than to me. I watched carefully as his head lowered behind my cock.

"What are you…" I was cut off as his mouth wrapped around my nuts. No girl I had been with had ever done this before. Let me explain, I don't really shave down there, only because I secretly like the hair. I of course trim the hair but I don't cut any of it off. And balls were extremely hairy so no girl wanted to do more than fondle them. But Sasuke, he was sucking on them. He had both of them in his mouth rolling them around on his tongue; while at the same time pumping my cock hard. "I'm getting close Sasu" he heard a light chuckle and he rose up quickly swallowing my cock again.

I could feel his hands on my thighs. I guess to hold him steady. His short nails digging lightly into my skin, but I failed to notice it was only one hand. I opened my eyes again (I don't know when I close them) to finally see that his other hand was between his legs behind his cock and balls. Sasuke was watching me, lust clearly in his eyes. He pulled off of me. His hand moved from behind him with, His cherry red lips were sucked in by his straight white teeth as he sat up and shifted to sit on his knees. "Where do you want to cum?" The question threw me off, to say the least.

"What do you mean where I do...?" He leaned forward and cut me off with a kiss. I could taste a little of myself on him, his wonderful taste; mixed with the taste of my precum was bliss.

"Well Dobe, You have a few options..." he trailed off kneeling on his knees again so I could look at him. "My face" he ran his hand threw his hair and down to his cheek. "My mouth." At this he sucked on a finger. "My stomach" he slid his finger down to graze his stomach softly. "On my ass." He didn't make a jester, he didn't have to. "Or in my ass" At this he rammed the wet finger into his ass. I bite back a moan that was ready to come out. "So what is it going to be?" he moaned out placing another finger into himself and moaning softly.

I smirked as I rose on my elbows. I grabbed his creamy hips and brought him closer to me. I eased him over me, to kneel on top of me. I leaned my neck up and kissed his hips softly. "Where do you want me, Teme?" I sat up to rest against the pillows. "Honestly." He looked up at me and smiled softly before his cheeks turned a pink hue.

"In my ass." He whispered looking down at the bed sheet. I rose off the bed to watch his next move. I watched as he looked at me once more, I guess to see if I was watching him, which I was; he kneeled on the bed facing the pillows and bend his body in half. Displaying the one part of his body I was dying to see.

That beautiful puckered hole, glistening with saliva, slightly red from the abuse it endured during the blow job he gave me. "Damn it Teme!" he turned to acknowledge me. I slipped the condom onto my cock and rubbed it on my cock. "I'm going to enjoy this." I moaned as I stroked it.

I placed my left hand on his hip as I slowly began to push into his body. This is a feeling that I can't truly or completely explain more than saying it is total bliss. To me this is like getting a hot bowl of ramen on a cold winter day. Like getting a hug from your mom as a kid when you skinned. "Fuck!" Sasuke yelled into the pillow, As the base of my cock finally hit his ass cheeks. I was completely engulfed in his heat and it felt wonderful. I didn't know how long I could wait for him to adjust to me before thrusting into him. "It-_ahh-_amazing!, i'm so full!" I watched as his cute little ass wiggled alittle. "_dammit! _Move dobe!"

I was alittle shocked when he said that. But I wont complain. I'll ask him just to make sure, Even though he would know so much better than I would. I leaned forward and pulled at his dark ebony hair. I brought him to the point of bending in half as I whispered into his ear; "Are you sure, Sasu?" All I heard was a loud moan.

"Please!" he moaned out, his teeth abusing his lower lip, in what I assume was an attempt to hold back his moaning. "I need you to thrust your cock into my tight little hole. I want you to make me yours, forever. So come on straight boy, Fuck me like a slut" I growled and pulled out before thrusting back in just as hard.

"This is what you want?" I placed my hands on both of his hips and I rammed myself into him repeatedly. I could hear him groaning into the pillow. His hips were loosing control, trying to get me to hit a spot in him. It took a few thrust and three angles before I hear a loud scream from Sasuke.

"FUCK!" he yelled. His body falling onto the bed. "C-can I try something" he asked quietly. I released his hips giving i'm the right away to do what he pleased. I was suddenly thrown on the bed in a laying position, Opposite of how Sasuke was laying. I watched quietly as He knelt over me and smiled.

It was a very beautiful smile. It wasn't a big smile but you could see the corners of his lips dimpling his rosy cheeks. His dark brown eyes were glossed over, his pupils were slightly wider than normal. His bare body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his cock was erect and red. His knees on either side of my hips and his hands on my chest. I could enjoy this side of Sasuke for the rest of my life. "You have me where you want me. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ride you." he said seating himself on my erect cock. I had to hiss from the pure tightness that I had just missed. "Like?" he said before he began to bounce onto my cock. I couldn't help but moan as his short manicured nails slowly began to break skin on my carmel flesh. I already was expecting there to be crescent shaped cuts on my pecs tomorrow. I wanted to see how beautiful this man was.

His eyes are screwed shut as he bits his lower lip. His hands are pressing hard into my chest as he tries to keep his balance as he slowly fucks himself on my cock. I can just barley see my latex enclosed cock enter his ass.. "You like doing this?" I asked him softly as I leaned up and pulled his hair, making his head fall back.

"O-_ahh-_nly for you." he whispered softly. "No-_fuck, fuck, fuck_ else can get me to do this." His head was still tipped back. "Mark me" My eyes widened as he said this.

"Ar_hh_ you sure" He just moaned and arched more into my hand that is still resting on his chest. I pressed my lips to his neck and sucked hard on his pulse. In that moment with how ravishing he looked, Nothing else matter besides me and him and what we were doing.

I'm starting to get scared at how much feeling I am involving in this relationship. I don't want to get hurt but Sasuke has me head over heels in love with him. Which is something else I have yet to voice to anyone. Mainly because I am still in a relationship with Hinata. I was hoping to not get to a friends with benefits relationship with Sasuke. I had wanted to have a real relationship with him from the start but with everything that is going on. I want to be close to him, both physically and emotionally.

We continued on like that for a while, Something as blissful as this felt like it could have lasted for hours but I know it's only been like 20 minutes. I watched as his brow was matted in sweat, His chest heaving hard. His hard cock dangling between us; burning red from the excitement. I grasp hard onto it and pump him as he rides me for all it's worth.

It didn't take either of us long before we were coming hard. His walls tightened hard around me making it hard to move, our stomachs and some of my neck was now coated in his sticky cum. He finally was spent and fell against me. His head buried into my neck. "Are you ok?" I asked him breathlessly

"I...i" He couldn't complete his sentence. I couldn't help but laugh, which resulted in him hitting my arm hard.

"Ouch! Why did you do that teme" I asked rubbing my sore arm as he rose his head from my body and slowly rose his ass of my cock. We both hissed from being disconnected but I than heard a whimper that sounded like a soft moan. I looked down at where we were connected and saw my cum coming out of his cute little ass.

"D-don't make fun of me." he breathed softly before crawling onto the bed next to me. "Do you want to clean up?" he asked looking down at the mess on my stomach. There was a blush marrying his cheeks. "Or do you just want to go to bed?"

"Let's sleep! We'll deal with everything tomorrow morning." I watched as a smile grazed his lovely pink lips before he cuddled into my chest. "Goodnight" I whispered before kissing the top of soft raven hair.

"Goodnight, I love you." he said in a low tone before knocking out. I couldn't help but look down at his pretty face. He was so peaceful when he slept. With him making a confession like that I have to do something so that we can be together. Because I care for him just as much as he cares for me. And that means I can't keep making him my mistress. He deserves so much more than what I am doing to him. Now the real question is: How am I going to do all of this without hurting anyone's feelings?

* * *

**This is the main reason this story was put on hold for months all because I was trying to make their first lemon as amazing as possible and I hope considering this is my first public lemon that it wasn't too terrible!**

**Til next time my loves  
SS**


End file.
